Day Walker
by Dolphingazer
Summary: Jaime hasn't seen her Uncle Bobby in two years, now she needs his help. And what will happen when she meets Dean Winchester. Contains Adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Day walker**

Chapter One

The air was crisp on the cold February morning. Jaime felt the cold tingling against her skin as she pulled her worn brown leather jacket tighter around her body. Jaime hadn't seen her uncle Bobby in nearly two years and wasn't sure how he would react to seeing her again. She had parked her car near the front entrance of "Singer's Salvage Yard" and was now walking towards her uncle's house. Bracing against the cold, she could clearly see her breath in front of her face. Jaime raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun that was stinging them.

She breathed in the familiar scent of the salvage yard. The familiar pungent smell of the gear oil and the rich smell of the rubber seemed to burn through her nostrils, which took her back to her childhood, when she and her dad would work on the cars that her uncle brought into be scrapped.

Nearing her uncle's house she could clearly see that a black car was parked outside. She had to look again when she noticed that it was a 1967 Chevy Impala, she smiled, her dad had always liked that type of car.

As she approached the front step she swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat and raised her hand to knock the door.

Bobby, Sam and Dean all jumped in unison when they heard the knock at the door. Dean grasped his sawn-off, as Sam grabbed a knife not knowing who or what had knocked.

Jaime had turned to look behind her at the quite salvage yard, reminiscing about the fond memories she had spent here. As she heard the door open she turned back towards the door and came face to face with the two barrels of a sawn-off shotgun. She didn't know whether to scream or cry, she just stood there stunned.

Bobby had been standing behind Sam and Dean as they opened the door with his flask of holy water and his shotgun at the ready. When he looked towards the doorway he gulped hard.

"Jaime! What on earth, Dean put the gun down you idjit!" he said with a small hint of surprise and fear. "Jaime why are you here? Never mind just come in and get out of the cold."

Dean looked at Bobby and then at Sam, whose face was just as surprised as his own, as he lowered his gun and stepped back to allow the figure through the doorway. Dean swallowed hard as the figure came into the light. He couldn't help notice her dark brown hair pulled into a loose bun, her beautiful face with such delicate features. He noticed she was wearing a battered brown leather jacket, her lapels folded up and the slightly crumpled white blouse that from what he could see clung to her ample breasts. His eyes continued down the curves of her body to the dark grey pencil skirt that clung to her pert bottom, and legs that seemed to be never ending. He swallowed again as he felt his pulse quicken.

Jaime stepped through the doorway and saw who had shoved the gun in her face. She felt her heart stop for a minute as she met the gaze of the owner of the sawn-off. She noticed his eyes wandering over every inch of her body, probably mentally undressing her. She couldn't help notice his chiselled features and his piercing green eyes staring at her with such intensity. She smiled at him trying to hide the fact she was blushing, she broke away from his gaze and turned towards her uncle and said in a quiet voice.

"Uncle Bobby, I think I need your help."

When Dean saw her smile he was taken aback by how her face glowed, and her eyes sparkled. Her eyes! He hadn't noticed them before, but her eyes were so different from what he had seen before. They looked brown but as she turned they seemed to glow green. He could see something, however he wasn't sure if it was fear, anger or maybe, maybe something else, something evil. He shuddered as she turned away from him.

"What do you mean you need my help?" Bobby exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in two years and now you turn up out of the blue, AT MY DOOR, and say you need my help!"

"Uncle Bobby, please don't be mad, just listen to me." Jaime cried trying to force back the angry tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Jaime! Your eyes! What's happened?" Bobby suddenly blurted out.

"What about my eyes, I've come here for your help and you're worried about my eyes!" Jaime started to scream, screwing her hands into tight fists, her eyes glowing even more green.

Bobby, Dean and Sam stepped back from Jaime, staring at her with puzzled expressions.

"Jaime, all your life you have had dark brown eyes, like your mother and father, but now they are bright green, what's happened, and you also never lose your temper so you better start explaining." Bobby said in a stern voice.

"Do I have to tell you here, can I not tell you in private, away from these strangers?" She replied gesturing towards Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean both looked at Jaime, and then at Bobby and in unison they said that they could leave, however Bobby interrupted.

"You boys don't need to go." Looking at Jaime, "It's alright this is Sam and Dean Winchester, they're almost like family to me, whatever it is you need my help with, I'm sure they might be able to help too."

Sam looked at Jaime with a reassuring smile. "Please continue."

Jaime looked at the three men staring at her, and felt her anger subside. She could hear their hearts beating faster and faster, the sound drumming in her ears.

"You might want to sit down." Jaime began,

"No, I'm fine standing; just tell me what's happened." Bobby replied.

"OK" Jaime took a deep breath. "About two nights ago I was at work; you know the bar I work at don't you uncle?"

"Yes I do" Bobby nodded.

"Anyway I was working the late shift; there were a lot of strangers there, which is unusual because mainly its locals that go there. They made me feel very uneasy. Anyway I finished my shift and I had left the bar and I started to walk towards my car, when..." She looked at her uncle with fear and anger, her emotions running wild.

"When I was jumped by someone, well something."

"What! What happened? What was it?" Bobby looked at her with shock.

Dean looked at Sam, then at Bobby. He turned towards Jaime and noticed her pull the lapels of her jacket closer to her neck.

"What are you hiding?" Dean walked towards her and pointed towards her neck, looking directly into those unusual eyes that were always changing.

Jaime placed her hand on one of her lapels and pulled it down as she tilted her head to the side, revealing bloody puncture marks on the pale skin of her neck.

Bobby grabbed Jaime's arm and looked at her in shock. "Jaime what is that, have you been bit?"

"Bobby that's not just any bite, that's the puncture marks of a fang. Jaime were you attacked by a vampire?" Sam looked at everyone in the room, whilst Dean didn't take his eyes off of Jaime once.

"The thing that jumped me was a vampire. I felt him sink his teeth into my flesh, and then he... well anyway I attacked him with one of the daggers my dad gave me before he died. I ran to my car and drove straight here, not stopping once." Jaime exclaimed, shaking.

"What did it do, you said and then he, but you didn't finish." Bobby asked, trying not to show the fear in his voice.

"Did you drink its blood? Did you have any direct contact with his blood?" Sam cried grabbing his knife again.

"Yes he did!" Jaime started crying. "But I haven't fed, will I still turn?" Jaime sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, placing her head in her hands not wanting to look at the three men that were probably going to kill her.

"Yes. Unless we can find the vamp that turned you, if we can find it then we should be able to make an antidote." Sam looked at the crumbling mess of a woman in front of him.

"Antidote? But Uncle Bobby, I thought there was no cure." Jaime looked at her uncle staring down at her.

"There is now, are grandfather showed us how, when Dean got infected. He said it was from his grandfather's journal. I'm not going to lie its not easy and it tastes like crap, but its works." Sam smiled at her placing his hand on her shoulder.

Jaime glared at him her eyes glowing green again. She seemed to sniff him. "You're scared. I can smell it, I can hear your blood pumping fast, and you smell delicious!" A trace of an evil grin crossed her face, as she stood up glaring at the three men.

"Sam, step back!" Dean cried noticing the evil look in her eyes, pulling his brother away from the woman.

"Jaime this isn't you, snap out of it, don't let it control you, we can sort this out!" Bobby cried, pain swelling in his heart at the sight of his niece.

"I can smell all of you, my mind is racing, but I can smell you the most. Your fear, your excitement, after all you have been through this before, haven't you Dean?" Jaime's eyes shot towards Dean.

Dean could see she was looking straight at him, he thought he could see a slight glint of retractable fangs emerging from below her lips.

He grabbed her arms as she came lunging towards him, the fangs fully exposed. She flung him to the ground, her increasing strength over powering him.

Jaime pinned Dean to the ground ready to take her first feed, when suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jaime's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She looked around, her sight still fuzzy. She could make out the many symbols that covered the walls and the strange ironwork shape above her head. She could see day light, it stung her eyes so she closed them to block it out. Noticing the throbbing pain coming from the back of her head, she tried to raise her hands to her pounding head. She couldn't move! Now she was more awake she could clearly see that she was tied to a chair in the middle of a cylindrical room with her hands handcuffed behind her back.

Then that smell. The smell was overpowering it was whisky and Old Spice. She knew exactly where she was. Jaime remembered when she was younger her dad and uncle had shown her this room. It was her Uncle Bobby's panic room, why on earth was she tied to a chair in her uncle's panic room? Then the memories came flooding back. The conversion she had with her uncle, he anger, attacking Dean, his scent, the sound of his heart beating faster and faster beneath her body.

Suddenly the door to the panic room opened and there stood her Uncle Bobby.

"Jaime, how are you feeling?" Bobby asked gently.

"As well as can be expected. After all I'm tied to a chair, my hands are handcuffed, oh and my head throbs like a bitch! Other than that, I'm hunky dory." Jaime said sarcastically, her eyes flashing green, a slight smirk crossing her mouth.

"That would be my fault, you were out of control, you attacked Dean; you were going to feed from him. What was I meant to do, you know as well as I do that if you had fed from him, we wouldn't be able to save you. So I hit you with the back of my shot gun, you're my niece, my only blood family, I have to protect you!" Bobby exclaimed staring at the woman in the chair.

"Maybe I don't want to be saved, maybe I like this; maybe I want this!" Jaime stared at him intently.

"No you don't Jaime, now please listen; just tell me what the fang that bit you looked like." Bobby couldn't help but worry about what was happening to his niece.

"Now why would I want to tell you that? If I told you, you would go kill it and then make that stupid antidote." She growled.

"Fine if you won't tell me, then me, Dean and Sam will just have to go to Dark Water, to where you work, find that nest and kill all of those, those things!" He could feel his eyes stinging from the tears that were trying to force free.

Bobby left Jaime where she was, not wanting to look at her, shutting the door to the panic room behind him.

"Boys looks like we are going to have to go on a road trip to Dark Water, it's about two days drive from here." Bobby explained when he had come into the kitchen, looking at Sam and Dean.

"When we get there we are going to have to look for the nest and kill every single one of those sons of bitches, because Jaime won't describe what the one that bit her looks like."

"Bobby, she's not herself, she doesn't know what she wants, once we get the antidote in her, she will be herself again." Sam smiled shyly at Bobby.

"I'm not so sure." Dean replied looking towards his brother and Bobby.

"What on earth, Dean how can you say something like that? You were fine after you were given the antidote, so why shouldn't she be?" Bobby shouted angrily.

"Because when I was attacked, I didn't start to turn until four days later. Hers seems to be accelerated. She's turning too quickly, what if we do find the vamp that did this and we give her the antidote and it doesn't work, then what?" Dean said pointing towards the basement where Jaime was tied up in the panic room.

"We have to at least try, I can't leave her to change into one of those things, she's the only real family I have left and she needs my help." Bobby exclaimed.

"OK Bobby, we will try, but if we can't save her, we will have to kill her." Dean glared at Bobby.

"I know that you idjit, so the sooner we get to Dark Water the better, come on lets go now. Jaime will be fine, she can't go anywhere and she won't need any food. I have a feeling that the only thing she will be craving will be blood." Bobby started grabbing a few things, tossing them into a bag as he spoke. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then at Bobby.

"Bobby, how come you never told us about Jaime, about having a niece; you said you didn't have any family left?" Sam asked kindly.

Bobby looked at the two men that were staring at him, he pulled a chair out and sat as Sam perched on the edge of the table and Dean stood against the wall. Bobby took a deep breath and began.

"I never wanted her to become a part of this life. She knew bits about it but we never explained everything to her; me and her dad that is. After what happened with my wife I decided to become a hunter to kill those things out there that caused all of this. My brother didn't fully understand, although he did help me as much as he could. He had been in the army for years so he knew a great deal about guns and fighting tactics, so he taught me how to properly defend myself. However I couldn't ask too much of him, Jaime was only young then, her mother had died in child birth. We were very close, it was almost like Jaime was my daughter, and I was so protective over her just as much as her father. Unfortunately her dad passed away in a car accident, when she was sixteen, so I kind of took over the father role. I did everything I could to protect her from the life I was living, however she found out about everything, she couldn't understand why I would want to hunt things that wanted to kill or eat me. She was about twenty- two when she found out everything; she became angry and said that I was crazy. We had a massive argument and she just grabbed her things and stormed out the door. That was nearly two years ago. I got letters from her, telling me where she was. More often or not she was working in restaurants and bars. The last letter I got from her was three weeks ago. Last thing I heard she was working in a bar called Roxy's in Dark Water, Penysylvania. So you see I have to help her, I'm all she has left, I would never forgive myself if we can't fix this, I owe it to her and my brother."

Sam and Dean looked at Bobby and then at each other, understanding the pain he was feeling. All they had ever wanted to do was protect their loved ones and now Bobby needed their help.

"Well we better get moving then; after all it is going to take two days to get there." Dean said breaking the eerie silence.

The three men grabbed their bags and walked out of the house and towards Dean's Impala. Opening the trunk they tossed their bags in to it along with their guns.

As Dean jumped into the driver's seat, Bobby climbed in next to him, whilst Sam got in the back.

They all just sat there in silence as Dean started the engine. The engine made a loud rumbling noise as they sped off out of the salvage yard. Bobby glanced behind him as his house faded into the distance. He just hoped for Jaime's sake they could save her in time. Looking back ahead at the dusty road he felt more determined than ever to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The drive to Dark Water was long and tedious, and mostly in silence. The three men weren't quite sure what to say to each other. So much had been spoken, that they felt nothing else needed to be said.

Finally Bobby broke the silence when they arrived outside Roxy's, "Here we are, we better scope this place out until tonight."

They sat in the car until the bar opened. They sat quietly as they watched people come and go.

Bobby and Sam decided to go inside and have a look around whilst Dean waited in the car.

Opening the door to the bar, they were hit with the scent of smoke and beer. There were lots of people sat around the bar, mostly they were men. The music was loud and added to the overbearing atmosphere.

Bobby shuddered at the facet Jaime had been working here. The men were leering at the barmaids, their hands wandering. Bobby and Sam went up to the bar and noticed a petite, forty-something blonde working there.

"Hi, have you worked here long?" Sam asked with a coy smile.

"Yeah, I've worked here probably six years or so, why do you ask?" The blond asked staring at the two strangers.

"Do you know a girl called Jaime? She's about twenty-four, 5ft 8", brown hair and eyes, slim build and often wears an old brown leather jacket?" Bobby asked gently.

"Yeah I know her, she finished the late shift here about four nights ago and I haven't seen here since. Is she alright? I was starting to worry about her because she hasn't shown up for work." The barmaid replied.

"We are actually looking for Jaime. My name is Agent Ashwell and this is my partner Agent Johnson. We are from the IRS and we are looking for her in connection with unpaid taxes." Sam replied pointing towards himself and Bobby.

"Can I see some ID?" The barmaid asked after a minute.

Sam and Bobby handed over their fake IRS badges and the woman stared at them, and then passed them back.

"So Jaime's wanted by the IRS. That explains a lot, why I haven't seen her and that strange man that followed her out of the bar the other night." The blonde said looking slightly cross.

"A strange man? What did he look like? Can you describe him for us? He might be connected with our investigation." Bobby replied quickly.

"Yeah sure. He was really tall and skinny. He had black shaggy hair and really pale skin, almost white in fact. He wore black jeans and a black jacket. He's sometimes seen in here, leaves with a different girl every time, and tends to keep himself to himself. He followed Jaime out almost straight after she left." She smiled, mainly looking at Sam.

"OK, well thank you very much. I feel this will be very helpful in our investigation. Thank you again miss." Sam replied shaking her hand.

Bobby had one final look around, before he and Sam headed back to the car.

Dean had been waiting in the car, for what he felt was hours, when really it hadn't been more than thirty minutes. He looked towards the door of the bar and saw Sam and Bobby heading back towards the Impala.

"Any luck?" Dean asked when Bobby had got in the car.

"It looks like it; we got a description of a guy that followed Jaime out the other night, sounds like our fang." Bobby replied, "I think we should hang around here a little longer, the barmaid said that this guy comes in most nights and leaves with different girls."

"Let's settle down then, we better take turns watching, so the rest of us can get some sleep. Who knows how long we might have to wait for. I'll take the first shift; you guys get some shut eye."

Sam looked at Dean and Bobby as he said this. He could tell Bobby was really stressed about everything.

As it was they didn't have very long to wait at all. Bobby saw him first, the guy the barmaid had described. Before Sam and Dean could react, Bobby had jumped out of the car, grabbing a machete out of the trunk and started heading straight towards the bar. Sam and Dean weren't far behind grabbing their own knives and following Bobby towards the bar.

They were just about to enter the bar, when the guy came back out. He ran straight into Sam, and Sam could notice the evil glare in his eyes.

Before anyone could react, the guy pushed Sam out of the way, snarling as his fangs descended in his mouth. It flew at Dean, trying to bite him.

Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and slammed into the creatures face, knocking him off balance. Bobby ignored the pain from his bloody knuckles as he pinned the fang up against the side of the bar, the machete at its throat ready to decapitate if it even moved an inch.

"You're not going anywhere you freak!" Bobby hissed, "I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully for what you did to my niece."

"I don't know what you're talking about, besides do what you want, my father will soon sort you out." The fang growled back.

"Your father? You mean your Alpha? We can make short work of him with no problems."Dean replied.

"He will make short work of you, you mean? Then again maybe he will turn you into one of us, like I did with pretty little Jaime." The fang sneered glaring at Bobby with his soul-less eyes. "Oh you didn't think I would know her name, did you? I knew she was your only blood and she'll probably kill you all!"

"She won't get the chance, because we can stop it from happening, we can stop her changing!" Bobby screamed.

"You think it will matter, when we..." The fang didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Bobby had sliced his head off with the machete.

"Right, we've got what we came for, now we better get back to Jaime before it's too late." Bobby said as he was collecting the fang's blood. "We have everything we need now, lets go."

"Bobby, aren't you concerned about what the fang was saying? He said it won't matter, what do you think he means?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"It doesn't matter demons, fangs, all things evil lie, it probably just wanted to stall us, so it could escape." Bobby angrily replied.

The three men walked towards the car in silence, climbing into the car not looking at each other. As the Impala's engine revved to life and they started on the road back to Bobby's, Dean broke the silence, "That was too easy." There was no reply other then a glare from Bobby. Dean looked back ahead towards the road, not speaking for the rest of the journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jaime felt restless. Her heart and mind were racing. She felt torn between who she was and what she was becoming. She was craving blood, she was becoming a thing her uncle hunts. A thing she didn't fully believe in until all this happened. How had this happened? She had been fine working at Roxy's all this time, why now? Why was she turning into a monster? There were so many questions that needed answering. The only time she could think straight was when she was alone. When she had been near her uncle and those other two, she felt herself turning evil and she couldn't control it. How long had they been gone? She was starving, not for food, just warm blood.

There was a noise coming from the door, it opened slowly and in walked her Uncle Bobby and the two men.

Jaime could hear their heartbeats as they entered the room, the scent of their blood filled her with desire and longing. She couldn't help herself as the monster inside began to take control again.

"Hello, looks like dinner has been delivered , so good of you to do that for me, a three course meal, I'm honoured." She grinned.

"Sorry Sweetheart, we're not on the menu." Dean said sarcastically.

"Oh shame, you would have been dessert. I always save the best till last." She looked towards Dean, biting her bottom lip seductively, revealing a slight glint of her fangs.

"Right, the sooner we get this antidote in you the better. Sam, Dean, you'll need to hold her steady and maybe grab a bucket, after what happened with Dean I don't want to be clearing up vomit." Bobby said, not taking his eyes of Jaime.

He had already mixed the ingredients together before he had come into the panic room.

Sam placed a bucket at Jaime's feet and then stood to her left, whilst Dean stood to her right.

Bobby walked across the room to Jaime, grasping the jar containing the antidote firmly.

"You really think this is going to help save me?" Jaime asked with a scared tone as she managed to take control of the monster that was beginning to rage inside her. "I feel like I can't stop it Bobby, I'm turning into a monster, please help me." She whispered at her uncle.

It broke Bobby's heart to see Jaime this way. All he ever tried to do was to protect her from anything evil in the world. He placed his hand on Jaime's head and gently pushed it back, as he poured the disgusting looking antidote down Jaime's throat.

After Bobby had finished pouring the liquid into Jaime's throat, he took a step back and watched.

Suddenly Jaime started shaking violently, her whole body trembling. Sam and Dean placed their hands on her shoulders to steady her. They shot a worried look at Bobby, whose face was a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Did this happen with Dean?" Bobby cried, not taking his eyes off of Jaime.

"No,he vomited, then threw his head back screaming, but no shaking. What do you think is happening Bobby?" Sam asked stunned at what was happening.

Jaime threw her head forward and vomited up a thick, black substance again and again. Beads of sweat were dripping from her forehead. Sam and Dean could feel her body increasing in heat, her body still shaking uncontrollably. Her once brown eyes flashed bright green, then turned an inky black. She let out an ear piercing scream and then she passed out.

Bobby, Sam and Dean just stood there in shock staring at Jaime's limp body tied in the chair. Sam quickly felt for a pulse.

"She's alive at least." Sam said quietly.

"Check her mouth, see if she has any fangs still." Bobby ordered.

Sam curled up Jaime's lip and inspected her gums. "There's no sign of fangs or that they were even there. I think we did it, not sure why she passed out though." He said puzzled.

"It looks like the antidote affected her body more then mine. I didn't have all the shaking and sweating, and I don't remember passing out." Dean replied.

"Either way, lets untie her and I'll take her upstairs and put her in bed, she probably just needs to sleep." Bobby replied as he uncuffed Jaime's hands and untied her bonds. Jaime's body was covered in bruises, it looked like she had been struggling to get free for a while.

As Bobby was about to pick her up, Dean placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder, "Let me take her up, you look exhausted, I can watch her for you whilst you get some sleep." Not waiting for a reply he scooped Jaime into his arms; one arm under the curves of her knees and then the other supporting her back, as he made his way out of the panic room, up the basement steps towards the stairs that took them up to the bedrooms.

As Dean was walking, carrying the limp, almost lifeless body up the stairs, he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was. The colour was returning to her ghostly white cheeks, giving them an almost rosy tint. Her lips looked so full and luscious, he felt that all he wanted to do was kiss her. He smiled as he kicked the door to the bedroom open.

The room was quite quaint if a bit worn and tatty. There was an old chest of drawers in the far corner, a small table with two chairs was against the wall near the window. Then he noticed the double bed with the clean light blue linen. He gently placed Jaime on the bed, tugging of her black court shoes and pulling the warm comforter over her body. Dean crouched down next to the bed, looking at Jaime as she slept. He raised his hand to brush a loose lock of her long brown hair away from her face, resting his hand on her cheek, feeling her softness, he smiled again.

Dean stood up and walked over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs to sit down. He wondered as he sat there, how someone so beautiful had got caught up in all of this. His mind was still ticking over what the fang had said, about it not mattering if we gave her the antidote. She seemed normal again,no sign of fangs, but why had she reacted so bad to the antidote?

Dean sat back in his chair, he folded his arms and just watched Jaime sleep. After some time he fell asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The wind rustled through the curtains from the slightly open window filling the room with a cold breeze. Jaime shivered in her bed, as she opened her eyes. Taking a minute to focus she could clearly see the room. Looking around her remembered the old furniture from when this was her room, when she was younger. Her eyes drifted around the room until they fell upon the sleeping man in the corner. She recognised him, the man she first met as she entered Bobby's house, the man she had an instant attraction to, the man she attacked, Dean.

She watched him sleeping, she could she he was troubled by the way his face was twitching. She thought he was very handsome. She sat herself up in bed. Pulling her knees close to her body, she wrapped her arms around her knees, whilst she rested her head on her arms. Jaime did feel better, she didn't feel the horrendous craving for blood no more, however she could still hear Dean's heart beating and his scent was still filling her nostrils. She couldn't understand why she could still hear and smell really well.

The door to the bedroom slowly opened as her Uncle Bobby popped his head around the door.

"Jaime, you're awake. I heard movements from up here from downstairs, I thought it was Dean. How long have you been awake?" He asked gently.

"Not long" Jaime replied.

"How are you feeling? You look brighter." Bobby asked kindly

"A bit better. I still feel slightly odd and I can still hear and smell really well, other then that I feel human again." Jaime replied looking at her uncle then at Dean, "How long has Dean been there?"

"He brought you up here, after we gave you the antidote. That was about twelve hours ago, he's been up here the entire time." Bobby replied looking over to where Dean was sleeping.

"You said you could still smell and hear really well, how well? Can you hear my heart beating?"

Jaime nodded slowly.

"Can you hear mine?" A sleepy voice said from the corner of the room.

"Yes Dean, I can hear your heart beating and I can hear the ticking of your watch, that's how well I can hear . Am I still a monster, because other then the hearing and the smelling I feel fine." Jaime replied with a concerned look on her face.

"No. You don't have any signs of fangs and you seem fine, you have plenty of colour in your cheeks, it's probably the after effects, they just need time to wear off." Said Bobby.

"I found your car parked out front. Can't believe you still drive that Toyota Prius. Anyway I hope you don't mind I used your keys to get a bag of clothes and things out of the trunk for you. I thought you might want something fresh to wear. You could have a shower as well, you know where the bathroom is." Bobby continued.

"That would be lovely, thank you Uncle Bobby." Jaime replied with a smile.

"Well we better go downstairs and leave you to freshen up. I'll have some breakfast ready for you when you come down. Come on Dean." Bobby said gesturing towards the door.

"Dean" Jaime said sitting upright.

"Yeah" he replied turning towards her. She could hear his pulse quicken.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"What for?" Dean replied puzzled.

"For watching over me, even after what I tried to do, I'm sorry for my behaviour over the past few days, I, I..." She stuttered.

"You couldn't control yourself, I know there's no need to apologise. I'm just glad your safe." He smiled. Turning back towards the door, heading downstairs. There was certainly something about her that made him feel more alive then he had ever felt before.

After Bobby and Dean had left, Jaime grabbed her bag from the floor and tossed it on the bed. Rummaging amongst the contents she pulled out her make up bag and some clothes and headed out her room, along the hallway and into the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom she placed her make up bag and clothes next to the sink, shutting the door behind her. Jaime peeled off her dirty clothes and chucked them into a heap on the floor. She noticed the bruises on her wrists from where she had tried to break free from the handcuffs. She looked into the mirror gazing at her face, that looked so tired, her eyes were sore and red. Jaime then noticed the puncture marks on her neck. She hadn't seen them before, they had already started to heal, but it still looked swollen and bloody. Turning the shower on, she stepped in under the warm stream of water and she felt like all her troubles were washing away, along with all the dirt and grime from the past few days.

After washing, Jaime stepped out of the shower and she began drying herself. Jaime grabbed the pair of dark blue jeans, purple scoop neck top and her underwear from next to the sink. Once she had finished getting dressed she pulled on a pair of black heeled boots, and started to comb through her still damp hair.

Jaime grabbed her things and opened the bathroom door, heading back towards her room. After chucking her stuff on the bed she sat down in the chair where Dean had been sitting. His scent was still lingering there, Jaime took in a deep breath, picturing him in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Downstairs Bobby was getting some breakfast ready for everyone. He remembered how much Jaime loved pancakes, so he thought it would be a nice thing for her, after the past few days she's been through.

Sam was making coffee as he looked over to Dean, who was slouched in one of the chairs, looking at the knife he was fiddling with, in a complete world of this own.

"Earth to Dean, do you want some coffee?" Sam cheekily asked.

"Huh? What? Dean said looking at Sam puzzled.

Sam shook the coffee pot gesturing towards it "You want some?"

"Yeah sure, why not." Dean replied going back into his own little world. He continued fiddling with the knife until he heard footsteps, looking up, he noticed Jaime standing in the doorway.

"Anything I can do to help?" Jaime asked kindly.

"No, that's alright Jaime you go sit down, breakfast will be ready in five." Bobby replied, gesturing to where Dean was sitting.

As Jaime neared the table she noticed Dean was staring at her, she heard his heartbeat quickening as she got nearer. She blushed slightly, wondering what he was thinking.

Dean watched her intensely as she came closer to where he was sitting. His eyes again traced every inch and curve of her body like he did when he had first met her. He admired the fact she had curves in all the right places. He liked the way her long, silky brown hair was down loose, cascading down and ending at the small of her back. His eyes finished tracing her body and he looked directly into Jaime's eyes and said, "Hi again, how are you?" Smiling at her.

"I'm a lot better now I'm clean, morning Sam." She smiled back at Dean then at Sam, who placed two mugs of steaming hot coffee on the table. The rich smell of the coffee tingled her nostrils with its strong aroma.

"Here you go, pancakes just the way you like them, and look I didn't forgot the strawberry syrup." Bobby smiled as he placed the pancakes in front of Jaime.

Everyone sat down to breakfast, eating quietly as Dean kept glancing at Jaime every now and then. When breakfast was finished, Sam got up and started clearing the mugs and plates away. No one had said anything since Bobby had served breakfast until Jaime broke the silence.

"Uncle Bobby, I've been thinking" she began.

Bobby turned to her whilst drying a mug Sam had just washed. "What about?" He replied.

"About everything that has happened, about what could have happened to me if I hadn't of come here. When I left after finding out about what you did, I was shocked. I didn't believe or rather I didn't want to believe about everything that's out there. I didn't want to think that my uncle and others out there were hunting monsters and things you would only see in your nightmares. So I ran away from everything, thinking that if I forgot it would mean it wasn't real. But I guess the past has a thing about catching up with you."

Bobby nodded in agreement to what his niece had just said. "What is this all about Jaime? Why are you telling me all this?" he asked puzzled.

"Because I've decided I don't want to run no more, I'm sick of sticking my head in the sand and pretending everything's OK when it's not. I want to help, I want to fight, I want to be a hunter." Jaime replied quickly.

"A hunter! Are you mad? I'm not letting you become a hunter. I'm meant to protect you, not drag you into this existence with me!" He replied angrily.

Sam had turned around from the sink where he had been standing and leaned against it. "Why do you think you want to be a hunter?" Sam asked gently.

"Because I don't want to be scared for the rest of my life. I want to be able to look after myself. After all I am a big girl, I'm not a child ant more." Jaime replied to Sam then looked back towards Bobby.

"I still don't understand, what would change your mind? When you left here two years ago you were angry at me for being a hunter. Now you want to become one too, it just doesn't make sense." Bobby raised his hand to rub his temples.

"Because she's had a taste of what it's like to be a monster, and I'm guessing now she's human again, all she wants to do is go out there and kill as many sons of bitches as possible, so she never has to feel that way again. Am I right?" Dean suddenly added looking towards Jaime, who turned behind her to smile at him.

"Yes that's right. Uncle Bobby even when I didn't want to believe in this, it still found a way of finding me. It's not something I can walk away and ignore now is it? So I might as well take notice and go and do something about it, before the next thing tries to kill me. What would you rather I do? Go back to working in places like Roxy's, just waiting to be attacked again? I need to do this Bobby. You and I both know I'm not completely cured and I need to figure this all out or I will go insane. Please!" Jaime forcefully replied turning away from Dean's gaze to face her uncle.

"Fine! Have it your way. But I'm in not way at all happy with this. I'm not letting you hunt alone though, not at first. Sam and Dean will be with you." Bobby replied.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then at Bobby and in unison said "Us, you want us to be her babysitters?"

"Yes you two idjits! If she's going to do this I don't want her out there alone until she knows what to do. So she will go with you on your hunts until she learns." Bobby ordered the two confused men.

"Thanks uncle. You won't regret this. I promise." Jaime said throwing her arms around Bobby.

"Alright, alright. Cut the mush. You can't do that if you want to be a hunter. And another thing you cannot be a hunter and drive that rust bucket of a Prius. What do you expect evil to do? Laugh to death?" Bobby said pulling Jaime's arms off him, looking at his niece.

"What do you suggest then?" She replied smiling.

Bobby started walking out the door towards the salvage yard, gesturing to the three of them, "Follow me, I have just the thing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Walking out into the late morning sun, Jaime, Sam and Dean followed Bobby past all the broken and scrapped cars; the pungent smell of the gear oil filling the air. After some time they arrived to a slight clearing where there were lots of cars stacked on top of each other, a couple of burnt out wreaks here and there, but in the middle there was one particular car which Bobby pointed to. They all saw it at once and Dean and Jaime both smiled.

"Is that a..." Dean started before Jaime interrupted, "1971 Plymouth Roadrunner?"

Dean looked at Jaime "You know about cars?" he said with a puzzled expression.

"Hello! I was bought up by my dad and uncle here. I lived here and worked on cars with my dad, so yeah I know about cars." She sarcastically replied.

Dean smirked. He liked this girl even more.

"Once you two idjits have finished your domestic maybe you could divert your attention to the car. Yes it is a 1971 Plymouth Roadrunner, but it needs a lot of work before it can go on the road." Bobby replied.

"What does it need done?" Dean asked.

"Well as you can see its a little rusted. It needs a drivers door and hood, oh and an engine." Bobby answered.

"I better get started then." Dean said rubbing his hands together, walking towards the car. He felt a small hand on his shoulder that pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going? This is my car, I will fix it not you." Jaime said sternly looking directly into Deans eyes.

Dean stared back into the depths of her eyes, they were dark green compared to the brown they were before. He thought it was probably an after effect of the antidote. He felt the blood in his veins flow quicker, as his heartbeat increased, knowing that Jaime could probably hear it.

Jaime could hear his pulse quicken as she stared directly back into his expressive green eyes. She knew he wanted her and to tell the truth she did want him too. However she wasn't going to let him know that.

"As I said, it's my car and I want to fix it, but I suppose you could help me if you promise to behave." Jaime smiled sarcastically.

"Of course I will, what do you take me for, actually don't answer that, or you two for that matter." Dean smirked turning back to Bobby and Sam, who were standing behind him.

"I've got a 440 Hemi lump out of a Barracuda that I scrapped the other day. It will be a prefect engine for you." Bobby replied, " Feel free to use whatever you need, I also have all the tools you would need back at the house, so if you want I can tow the car to the workshop and collect the engine at the same time, if you want to go back to the house and get the tools." Bobby said.

Jaime threw her arms around her uncle, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby, this is great."

Back at the house Jaime, Dean and Sam were sorting through the tools.

"I have no idea what you need to fix this. I'm more the research kind of guy then Mr fix-it. I'm definitely out of my comfort zone with this one." Sam said looking at the equipment confused.

"Well why don't you go and do some research and find us an easy hunting job, after all we have to take princess here with us on our next hunt." Dean replied grinning at his brother, then smirking at Jaime who had shot him an evil glare.

"Don't call me princess!" She said thumping him hard in his upper arm.

"Ow! That hurt! You don't know your own strength princess!" Dean shouted back. "No don't hit me again." Jaime had raised her fist to hit him again.

"Well don't call me princess, other wise I'll kick your ass!" She snapped back.

Sam looked at the two of them arguing like they were kids, and shook his head.

"Yeah I think I will go do some research, I don't think I could put up with you two for much longer." Sam grabbed his laptop off the kitchen table and went and slouched on the red sofa in the lounge.

At the same time Bobby entered the hallway, where Jaime and Dean had grabbed the tools and were walking towards the front door.

"Hey you two, where's Sam? He asked.

"He's being geek boy in the lounge." Dean replied grinning, he loved to call his brother a geek, because he knew Sam hated it.

"OK, well anyway you two come with me, the car is in the workshop, along with the engine and some other bits and pieces. So after lunch you can get started." Bobby said smiling.

After a quick lunch, Jaime couldn't wait to get to the car and get started. So she excused herself and grabbed the tools she left in the hall, heading out to the car.

Dean followed after her quickly. "Hey wait up. Don't you want me to carry that for you, it's quite heavy." Gesturing towards the large tool box Jaime was carrying.

"No I'm fine thank you. Since my incident I've become quite strong and I can lift a lot more then what I could do before. But as I said before you're more then welcome to help me fix the roadrunner."She said smiling sweetly at him.

The two of them walked into the workshop and saw the roadrunner in the middle with the engine, hood and a door propped against it.

"Wow! Bobby wasn't kidding when said everything we need was here, anyway lets get started." Dean said rubbing his hands together and taking his jacket off and chucking it over one of the chair backs.

Jaime's eyes caught sight of Dean's muscular arms as she placed the tool box on the floor. She could see the firm muscles of his chest underneath his black t-shirt. She gulped and quickly turned back to what she was doing. Jaime bent over slightly to check over the engine, Bobby had found, inspecting it for any rust or damage. Suddenly she could hear Dean's pulse racing and she knew he was looking at her.

Dean admired the gentle curve of her back as his eyes trailed down to her curvaceous bum. Damn he thought she was sexy! He quickly tried to calm himself down because he knew that Jaime's ears were like radars now and he did not want to get caught watching her.

Jaime smiled quietly to herself, for she knew how much he wanted her, but she wouldn't give in to his or her temptation. She needed to prove to him and his brother, as well as her uncle that she was a strong, confident woman who doesn't give in easy, no matter what.

"Well the engine looks in pretty good shape, let's see if we can get it fitted into the car today and then we can work on the transmission and brakes in a few days."She said as she stood up.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say princess." Dean replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Dean!" She replied through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, just want to keep you on your toes." He smirked.

They exchanged slightly angry looks at each other, then they set about sorting the engine out. Other then the odd word here and there, they worked together mainly in silence until Bobby yelled at them dinner was ready.

Dinner that evening went smoothly with the odd question about the car. For most of the evening Dean couldn't help himself glancing over at Jaime and smiling to himself. He liked this woman. She was strong, smart, funny and gorgeous. But he felt like he didn't exist to her unless they were talking about the car or working on it. He sighed turning to look away with frustration.

Jaime could tell he was watching her as she chatted to Sam and Bobby. She met his gaze once or twice and smiled kindly at him.

"Oh by the way, I found some overalls for you and Dean. I thought that you two wouldn't want to get your clothes too dirty." Bobby said to Jaime and Dean.

"Thanks. That's great. Anyway I will head off to bed, it's getting late and I want to be up early to work on the roadrunner." Jaime replied as she stood up. She hugged her uncle tightly saying good night.

"Well I better get some sleep too, if you're going to be up early tomorrow." Dean added getting up from his chair and heading out the kitchen, into the hallway to go upstairs.

"Night all" he said as he left.

Jaime followed quickly after him, catching up with him just outside his bedroom door; which happened to be next to hers.

"Wait up Dean" she called.

"Huh, what is it?" He turned to look down at her, his eyes meeting her dark green ones.

"I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. Not just for helping with the car, but for sticking up for me when I told Bobby I wanted to be a hunter." She smiled.

"Your welcome" he smiled back.

Jaime could hear his pulse racing and she guessed that he was hoping something else might happen between them. She managed to resist pulling him into her for a kiss, she simply said.

"Good night Dean. I'll see you in the morning. I'll be up around seven, so we can have breakfast and then get on with the car. Night." She turned and walked to her room, not looking behind her.

Dean stood there watching as she left and then opened the door to his room and headed towards his bed, shutting the door behind him.

Jaime stripped off her clothes and went and led down on the bed, rolling onto her side and pulling the warm comforter over her body. The room still smelt of Dean and pictures of him ran through her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

In the other room, Dean was laying on his back, his arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Jaime, knowing she was in the next room. He finally fell to sleep, is dreams filled with the thoughts of the feisty woman.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The following morning, Dean got up early and had a shower before getting dressed in his jeans and a maroon t-shirt. Pulling on the overalls Bobby had given him, he tied the upper part around his waist with the sleeves. When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw Jaime sat at the table drinking a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"There's more in the pot. Would you like some?" Jaime smiled at him.

He nodded as she stood up to get the coffee. She was wearing the overalls Bobby has given her. It was zipped all the way up and looked quite baggy on her; didn't really show off her curves he thought to himself.

As she turned to get the coffee, he noticed her long hair was in a loose bun with a couple of strands of hair hanging loose, framing her face.

They ate breakfast quietly before heading out to the workshop.

The next few days passed by without too many complications. The days ended up with the same routine. Dean and Jaime would get up, have breakfast, work on the car till lunch. Then after lunch it was more repair work until dinner, then sleep. They barely saw much of Bobby and Sam.

The two of them had managed to get quite a lot done with the car. They had fitted the engine and checked the brakes and transmission, which was now in good working order. With a little help from Bobby they had fitted a new drivers door and hood, they also managed to prime it then they spray painted it a bright red to match the black interior. It looked stunning.

There were a few things that needed finishing, so Jaime and Dean were still working.

Dean was fitting a false bottom in the trunk like he had in his Impala for weapons. Meanwhile Jaime was under the car checking a few things when her small voice called out to Dean.

"Hey could you pass me a wrench."

"Yeah sure." Came his reply, "I can do that if you want." Dean asked crouching down to hand her the wrench.

"No it's alright. I know what I'm doing. I'm almost finished" she replied.

"Well I was just offering a hand princess, but I will leave you to it" he cheekily replied.

Rolling out from underneath the car she glared at him.

"What?" He shrugged.

"Don't call me princess Dean!" she angrily replied.

"But I think it suits you, you look like a princess type of girl" he laughed.

Standing up, she faced him, punching him hard in the arm, "Stop it!" She yelled.

"Ow! Why do you have to do that all the time, I think princess is an adorable name" he smirked.

"I am not a princess, my name is Jaime and I will hit you every time you call me princess!" She yelled again.

"Oh I do like it when you're forceful. Princess, princess, princess" he said laughing as Jaime punched him again and again.

"Ow you're giving me a dead arm, knock it out!" he eventually said grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides. "Now it's my turn" he pulled her close to him, so they were chest to chest. He looked deep into her eyes as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Feeling his rough lips against hers took her by surprise. She pulled away quickly, staring into his eyes as he smirked at her.

"You cocky son of a bitch! What do you think you are doing?" she yelled at him, breaking her arms free from his grasp and pushing him away. Dean stumbled and fell against the side of the roadrunner.

"Come on princess, you know you want me, why do you keep acting as if you don't, I can see it in your eyes." Dean said throwing his arms out towards Jaime.

"Whatever, I'm done here" she replied turning her back to him, walking out of the workshop.

Dean grabbed her around her waist, holding her tight against him.

"Let me go!" She cried struggling to break free from his grip.

"Now why would I want to do that" he whispered in her ear. His lips brushed softly against her ear as he spoke, wrapping his arms tighter around her. He placed gentle kisses on her ear and slowly traced them down the back of her neck, sending sparks of electricity through Jaime's entire body.

She moaned softly, not attempting to struggle any more. She melted into his kisses as he ran his rough hands up to her arms and to the front of her overalls.

He slowly unzipped it as he reached under her shirt to feel the bare skin of her stomach. His hands were warm and gentle, which made her body tremble with excitement. Jaime managed to break free from his kisses and turned to look at him.

Dean's eyes appeared darker and his smirk had been replaced with a gentle smile. She could feel her heart beating faster, more then it ever had before. She could hear his own heart matching the rhythm of hers.

Jaime stared at him, frozen to the spot, frightened to move. How could she be so stupid? She was falling for this guy, a guy she barely knew. No she wasn't letting him get to her, stepping back out of his grasp she began walking away again.

Before Dean had a chance to react, Jaime was already walking away. He quickly moved in front of her, pushing her back towards the car as she shrieked.

Pinning her between the car and his strong body, he placed one hand either side of her, preventing her from moving. He gazed into her eyes, his breathing quickening as he looked at her.

She could feel the hardness of his erection against her and she could feel herself becoming more aroused with the thought of him so close to her.

She finally couldn't take any more and she threw herself at him, kissing him passionately. She felt his strong arms pull her closer; one of his hands on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head, grasping at her silky hair as it tumbled free from the bun it was in. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.

The scent of her so close to him was indescribable, the faint smell of strawberries and vanilla. He breathed in the scent of her, feeling his body come alive with energy.

Breaking free from their passionate embrace,he looked at her. Her eyes were glowing a beautiful green, almost like when she had pinned him down when she was turning into a fang. Except this time all he could see was passion and lust.

Easing off of her slightly, he ran his hands down her back and smoothed them over the curve of her bum. Grasping at her pert, round bum he lifted her slightly, as Jaime wrapped her long legs around his waist. Holding her tightly he moved so that he could place her down on the hood of the roadrunner.

With her legs still wrapped firmly around him, she tore his t-shirt off over his head, stopping for a moment to take in the sight of his sexy, muscular body.

Dean returned the favour by pushing the sleeves of the overalls down Jaime's arms until the material pooled at her waist. His rough hands began fiddling with the buttons of her shirt, accidentally breaking a few as he went. When he had finally removed her shirt he looked down at her breasts. She was wearing a black lace bra, Jaime moaned as Dean started kissing her neck again, sending wave after wave of pleasure pulsing through her body. She felt him slowly trace his lips over her shoulders as he gently tugged the bra straps down. His hands reached round and released the bra clasp with ease. Grabbing one of her ample breasts in his mouth he began kissing them, gently at first then he began sucking at her erect nipple, whilst his other hand groped and flicked the nipple of her other breast, making her shiver.

Stepping back from the car, Dean looked at her admiring her half naked body. He smiled at her " Your gorgeous."

"Come here bad boy" she purred back, her small delicate hands undoing the knot he had made with the sleeves of his overalls around his waist, pulling them down until they were halfway down his legs. Dean yanked Jaime's overalls off, taking her boots with them. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans which he quickly undone and pulled off. He stroked her legs with his calloused hands, running them up her thighs and around her waist.

Pushing himself up against her again, he felt a petite hand slide in between their two almost naked bodies and fumble with the button and zip of his jeans. Jaime reached her hand into his boxers grabbing the length of him gently with her hand. Their kiss intensified, their tongues exploring each others mouths.

Dean managed to slide his jeans down, whilst his lips were still locked with Jaime's, her hand still wrapped firmly around his hard shaft. She slowly guided it towards her warm, wet entrance. She teased him slightly as she rubbed herself against him, not letting him get what he so desperately wanted.

Finally Dean could take no more, and he thrust himself into her hard. She screamed with pleasure as the length and width of him filled her perfectly. Dean's hands were placed either side of Jaime's face as he gazed into her eyes, her hands rested on his hips.

They began moving their hips slowly at first the faster and faster, as they felt the excitement of the moment take over their bodies. Their breathing became more erratic as Dean thrust quicker and harder into her.

She could feel her body tensing, knowing that her climax was near, she threw her head back in ecstasy as his rough kisses brushed against her neck and breasts. Arching her back into his warm, strong body, she gasped.

Dean could feel the tension increasing within him and her knew he would soon orgasm. But he was holding out for as long as he could until she climaxed.

Sweat dripped from their bodies as they moved in unison, trembling with the sensations that filled them.

Jaime felt herself getting closer and closer, her body shaking wildly against his. Finally her sweet release came, sending bolts of pleasure through her tingling body. Dean felt her orgasm and the vibrations of her body sent him into an overload of pure ecstasy, releasing himself into the moist warmth of her trembling body.

Jaime fell against the hood of the car exhausted, as Dean kissed her still shaking body.

"Wow! Next time don't tease me you little minx." Dean grinned.

"Oh don't worry baby, there won't be a next time" she grinned back, sliding down off the car, pushing him away and picking up her clothes.

"We will just have to wait and see won't we princess?" He replied cockily.

"Dean, what..." She began.

Suddenly they heard Bobby yelling at them from the house, that dinner was ready. Grabbing their clothes they quickly got dressed before heading towards the house, not talking just exchanging the odd flirty smile at the thought of what they just done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Entering the house, Dean slapped Jaime's bum, she simply glared at him which made him shiver.

"Keep this between us alright, otherwise I really will kick your ass" she ordered.

"Yes boss." Dean replied, mock saluting her.

As they both sat down for dinner, Bobby noticed the missing buttons on her shirt.

"What happened to your shirt?" He asked staring at her face, looking for an answer.

"I caught it under the car when I was on the creeper, just snagged them that's all" she replied smiling sweetly.

Dean smirked quietly to himself, she was a very convincing liar.

Nothing else was said for the rest of the evening. Eventually everyone was ready for bed. Heading upstairs Jaime was twiddling with a strand of her long hair between her fingers, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want some company tonight?" a voice asked behind her.

"Dean, what are you doing, sneaking up behind me?" She said as she turned around.

"As I said, just wanted to see if you needed some company" he smiled.

"No I'm fine" she said turning away. "Actually no listen, what happened before, that was a mistake, a one off, your hear me Dean. It won't happen again. So no getting flirty with me, or offering me company, you got it?" She said looking slightly angry and annoyed.

"I just thought, what with everything that happened, you might want some company that's all, nothing else, honest" he answered with a gentle smile.

"Oh. OK sorry, I'm just a little on edge. What with my uncle being suspicious I thought he knew. He would probably kill us both if he knew," she said.

"OK alright, listen I'm sorry. I won't bother you again, can we at least be friends?" Dean said holding out his hand.

Jaime looked at him, then at his outstretched hand. "Yeah sure, friends." She replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

They smiled again at each other before heading off to their separate rooms.

The next few days were just spent finishing the car, learning how to fight properly and Bobby showing Jaime the books he had on demons, monsters and ghosts. Sam and Dean showed her her what she needed to stock in her trunk. From salt and holy water to guns and salt shot gun rounds. Jaime learned everything quite quickly, which kind of surprised everyone. Each day that passed it seemed she was getting stronger and faster. At one point when Sam and Jaime were training, Sam had grabbed her arm behind her back as hard as he could and Jaime simply threw him off, twisting his own arm behind his back almost breaking it.

One evening the four of them were sat in the lounge talking and looking through various books, when Jaime's eyes had fallen on something in the book she had on her lap.

"Uncle Bobby what's an Alpha?" She asked looking up from her book.

"An Alpha is the first of it's kind, basically the father of it's species. Why do you ask?" Bobby asked puzzled.

"Nothing. It just mentions something about Alpha's here is this book. I don't know, it just felt like something I should know about, like it was connected to me, I don't know like a gut feeling I suppose." She replied looking at Bobby.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Hey Bobby, is it alright if we have a word?" Sam asked gently.

Getting up, they left Jaime looking through the books.

"What is it boys?" Bobby asked once they were outside.

"Bobby, don't you think it's a bit strange, Jaime mentioning Alpha's?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"No why? She's learning stuff, she's bound to ask questions." Bobby answered.

"Yeah we know she's learning, but it's the way she was talking. She said she felt connected, like it was a gut feeling. You remember what that fang said before we ganked it. About his father, about everything not mattering. You've seen her, she's fast, strong, she can smell things that are far away and she's got ears like a fricking radar. Don't you think that's kind of weird. Doesn't it worry you?" Dean said looking straight at Bobby.

"Worry me, of course it worries me! She still has the same qualities as a fang, just the bad bits removed. Everything you said about her, speed, strength, everything. However she seems fine otherwise. So if either of you idjits can think of a answer to all of this, feel free to pitch in!" Bobby yelled back.

"Bobby?" The three men turned suddenly to the voice that came from behind them.

"Jaime! What? I thought you were reading." Bobby asked when he saw his niece standing there.

"Is it true? Do you think I could still be a fang?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Jaime, that's not what were saying, we're just confused with everything, we want to help." Bobby replied.

"I just thought it was an after effect of the antidote, but it's been weeks and I'm still the same, if not stronger and it scares the living hell out of me," she cried.

"That's what we thought at first, but we've been through our journals and tons of books on lore and we can't find anything about after effects or changes. We've hit a dead end and we don't know what else to do." Sam said looking at Jaime as she cried.

Dean placed his hand on Jaime's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright we will sort something out," he smiled looking into her stunning eyes. She smiled back, drying her tears with one of her shirt sleeves.

Dean hated seeing her this way. Even though he had promised to her that they would just stay friends, his feelings for her had developed into something more. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her close. He longed for the warmth of her body to be close to him. He sighed taking his hand off her shoulder.

Jaime had finished drying her eyes and looked at Dean again. There was something about his smile that did comfort her.

"So now what?" She said looking at her uncle and Sam.

"I don't know, the only thing I can think of is if you tell us exactly what happened that night you were attacked by that fang." Bobby said gently. "Start from when the guy jumped you, what happened before you stabbed it?" He continued.

"Well it's a little fuzzy, but I'll try," she replied sitting down on the front step she began.

"That thing jumped me like I told you. I remember being pinned against a wall, my face was touching the cold stone and that thing had my arms behind my back, with one of his arms pressed against the back of my neck." She took a deep breath.

"It's OK, you can carry on, whatever you can remember." Sam said kindly.

"I remember hearing voices behind me," she continued.

"Voices? I thought there was only one fang." Bobby asked confused.

"There was two, the one that was holding me against the wall and another one behind him. The second one had a rich, velvety voice, it kind of gave me the creeps. He said something about an experiment, something about seeing what would happen. I don't know it just confused me. It was then I felt it, a sharp pain in my neck. It was... well it was agonising. I tried to scream but I felt a hand over my mouth. It had really long, sharp fingernails, they trailed across my mouth and down to where I had just been bitten." She stopped, placing her hand on her neck. The wound had healed but she could still feel a scar.

"You alright? We can stop if you want," Dean said, placing his hand on her shoulder again. Jaime brushed her cheek against his hand, his touch comforting her.

Bobby and Sam looked at each other, however they didn't say anything.

"No it's fine, I can do this. There was another hand, not like the sharp nailed one, this one had blood on the wrist , but it wasn't mine. It was shoved against my face, my lips touched it and I swallowed. I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop it, I panicked. I managed to wriggle a hand free and grab one of the knives out of my jeans pocket. I slashed at the hand, I heard it scream and I kicked backwards. Once I was free I ran towards my car, not looking back and got in it and drove her as fast as I could. And I guess the rest is history, so they say." She finished.

"OK, so there was two at least, do you know which one forced it's blood into your mouth?" Bobby asked.

"No, sorry. It was dark and I could only feel and hear, sorry." Jaime shakily replied.

"It's OK, I think I might have an idea of what happened." Dean said looking at the three of them.

"What do you mean, you have an idea?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"You remember when I was turned? I said I was seeing visions of a guy. He had a rich, velvet voice and long nails and he was talking about raising an army of fangs." Dean replied with an awkward expression.

"The Alpha!" Bobby said with sudden realisation.

"Alpha? You mean those father things you said about earlier?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, what if it wasn't just one fangs blood you drank, what if they mixed bloods and fed you normal fang blood and Alpha blood. It would explain why you still have some aspects of fangs but not all of them." Dean finished.

"So if we find this Alpha and kill it, will I be normal again?" Jaime asked standing up.

"I'm not sure, it's a theory at the moment, but it's a start at least." Dean replied.

"Well then let's go find this thing, what are we waiting for?" She said.

"What do you mean we? You're not coming with us." Dean said looking at Jaime, who glared at him.

"There is no way you're going without me, this is my life you're messing with jack ass. So yes I am going with you, whether you like it or not," she replied sternly.

"No, I don't like it, you are not going, understood, end of story." Dean yelled back.

"Why not? You are not the boss of me, so why should I listen to anything you say!" She yelled back, facing him staring into his deep green eyes.

"Because, because, you just can't OK!" Dean replied.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Jaime has a point. This is her life she has a right to go. Not saying I like it, not at all. But she could help, after all she is strong and fast. So if she wants to go, let her." Bobby said stepping in between the two.

Jaime turned to look at her uncle, smiling as she wrapped her arms round him.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby, this means a lot to me, you know that, don't you?" Jaime said.

Bobby nodded "Just be safe alright."

"I promise." She replied.

"You two jack asses better take care of her or I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. Got it?" He ordered the two brothers. Sam and Dean nodded together.

"Right lets get all our stuff together and get looking for this son of a bitch." Jaime said placing her hands on her hips.

The two brothers looked at her, then at each other and just shrugged their shoulders. Following Jaime and Bobby into the house, shutting the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Do we have any way of finding this Alpha as quick as possible?" Jaime asked whilst they were eating dinner.

"The last I heard it was in Limestone, Illinois, that's where Dean got turned." Sam replied before taking a sip of his coke.

"So should we start there then?" She asked looking at Sam sat next to her and then glancing at her uncle who was sat opposite her.

"I don't think so. Dean destroyed the nest and all the fangs. There would be no reason for it to still be there after all these months." Sam replied, placing his drink on the table again.

"Well it looks like we need to do some research then, doesn't it Sammy?" Dean smirked, taking a large bite out of the sandwich he was eating. "We should be able to find answers twice as fast with princess helping," he continued saying with his mouth full.

Jaime glared at him. He simply smiled back. Dean hadn't called her princess since that night in the workshop and it brought back the pleasurable memories that she had kept secret from Sam and her uncle.

She had been trying her best not to be alone with him. Making sure Bobby was around when they were finishing the car or trying not to sit too close to him. She was worried that if they were alone again she wouldn't be able to control herself and it slightly worried her.

Dean looked at Jaime, smiling. He couldn't help himself, whenever he was near her he just couldn't help smiling or winding her up. He knew she just wanted to be friends, so he gave her some space. Although it did upset him a little because all he wanted to do was be alone with her, however he knew that she wasn't letting them be alone on purpose. He sighed taking another large bite out of his sandwich.

"I think I found something." Sam yelled suddenly, making everyone jump.

"What? What have you found?" Jaime replied, jumping up from the sofa and standing behind Sam, who was looking on his laptop at the recent news reports.

"Look. Last night there was a robbery at a blood bank. All the blood has been reported missing and there were no survivors or witnesses." Sam said as Dean joined him at his side.

"Hey, look at the name of the town." Dean responded, pointing towards the screen.

"Dark Water!" Jaime gasped, placing one hand over her mouth in shock and other on the back on Sam's chair to steady herself.

"The town you were attacked in! Maybe the Alpha's there!" Dean said with slight shock.

"If he is there, maybe he's looking for me. After all if I am his experiment like he said why wouldn't he be looking for me." Jaime shakily replied.

Dean could see her shaking, her hand trembling on the back of the chair. He rested his hand on top of hers, hoping to comfort her. She removed her hand from under his and took a step back, running her hands through her hair and resting them on the back of her head.

"You alright? You've gone really white." Sam asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, just a little shake up. Do you really think it could be there?" She asked weakly.

"It's worth a try. It is the first clue that has come up since you decided you wanted to hunt it a few days ago." Sam replied with a kind smile.

"Your right. Well we can't do anything tonight. So we might as well get some rest and we can head out in the morning," she replied, trying to regain control of herself, sitting down on the sofa.

"OK, I'll see you two in the morning then." Sam said standing up and heading upstairs with his laptop under his arm.

Since Bobby had already gone to bed an hour or two ago, it meant Jaime and Dean were alone. The first time they had been alone since that night they had together a few weeks ago.

"You sure you're alright? You haven't been the same since you found out about the Alpha. You've just been really quiet and closed off, even to Bobby." Dean asked gently, as he sat down on the sofa beside her.

"I told you I'm fine, just preoccupied by everything that's all," she replied not wanting to meet his gaze.

Dean raised one of his rough, calloused hands and brushed back a strand of her brown hair, tucking it behind her ear. His fingers gently brushed against her soft cheek and at that moment he would have given anything to pull her into his arms.

Jaime sighed, turning to look into Dean's deep, penetrating green eyes. They looked almost sad.

"I just want you to be alright, to be safe, you do understand that don't you?" Dean whispered gently.

"Is that what you were on about the other day? When you said you didn't want me going on this hunt with you and Sam? Because you want me to be safe?" She asked gently with a soft, almost confused smile.

"Yes," he simply replied smiling back at her.

"But why? Why does it matter if I'm safe?" She continued, sitting upright to look into his eyes, looking for an answer. It was then she heard his blood beginning to pump quicker around his body and she knew the answer before it even crossed his lips.

"Because, because" he paused, looking away, unsure whether to tell her how he felt.

He felt her hand rest on his knee, as shocks of electricity went shooting through his entire body from her gentle touch. He turned to look at her again, into her beautiful, unusual eyes.

"Because I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't think I could stand to lose you too. I've lost so much already, family and friends. I just don't think I could bare it." He replied. Dean noticed a small tear form in Jaime's eye.

"Nothings going to happen to me. You heard what Bobby said about my strength and speed, I'm almost unstoppable. Take more then some nasty fang to stop me." She giggled, fighting back the tears that were trying to break free.

She wasn't going to let him see her weak. She couldn't let her guard down, not with him, not again. She just couldn't She didn't want Dean to know that she was scared too. Not just about hunting, but more at the thought of losing him.

Dean loved the sound of her giggle, it was like sweet music to his ears. He rested his hand on top of hers; which was still resting on his knee. He stroked her delicate fingers gently, looking deep into her eyes again.

Jaime's body tingled all over in response to his touch. Her body was aching for him, wanting him, needing him. She stopped herself, pulling her hand away from his and standing up.

"Any way, it's getting late. I better be off to bed. Have to be up bright and early tomorrow. I'll see you and Sam in the morning." Jaime said quickly, not waiting for a response, she left the room as quick as she could.

Dean was still sat there on the sofa, a little bemused at what just happened. He laid back on the sofa, placing his hands behind his head. He let out a big sigh. What was he going to do? He honestly did care about Jaime, maybe too much. What if he became distracted whilst hunting if she was there? What if she did get hurt? No! He wouldn't let that happen, he will protect her, even if she thinks she doesn't need it. He had to keep her safe. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

Jaime was in her room, looking out the window into the cold, dark night. What was she thinking? She was letting him get too close, again. What was it about him that made her feel so alive? What was it that made her crave him so badly? She had been that close to kissing him, to pulling him into her arms just to feel the warmth of his body next to her, and what if she had? Then what? No she couldn't do it, she couldn't let herself fall for that man. That incredible man. No she kept telling herself, almost yelling in inside her head, all the time knowing deep down that it was probably too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Dean shifted himself on the sofa, as the bright morning sun beamed through the window. Opening his eyes he looked slowly around the room as he sat himself up. His back ached when he moved. Damn he thought to himself, he really shouldn't have fallen asleep on the sofa

Standing up he stretched, walking towards the hallway and heading up the stairs to the bathroom. He thought he might as well have a shower before they had to head off to Dark Water. As he reached for the door handle, the door opened suddenly as Jaime came out of the bathroom, with just a towel wrapped around her body.

As Dean looked at her dripping wet body, he swallowed hard, feeling his blood course through his veins.

Jaime gasped with shock when she saw Dean standing there. Her ears almost burst with the sound of his heart beating loudly. She felt herself blush uncontrollably when she saw how wide his eyes had become; kind of like a deer caught in the headlights. Clearing her throat she smiled slightly.

"Morning. How are you? She asked kindly.

"Yeah good, you? He answered, trying not to stare at her too much.

"Fine. I presume you want a shower, so I'll get out of your way. There's plenty of clean towels left." She replied, trying to ignore Dean's thundering heartbeat.

"Yeah, thanks Jaime. I'll see you downstairs in a bit then." Dean didn't want to take his eyes off of her for one moment. All he wanted to do was to pull her into his arms and drag her into the shower with him.

"OK, see you in a bit," she replied, turning away and heading to her room.

Whilst she was drying herself, she could hear the shower turn on and the water dripping into the tub. She sighed as the thought of Dean's dripping wet, naked body filled her mind. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she quickly got dressed. She decided on her favourite indigo blue jeans and a simple purple t-shirt. She combed through her damp hair, plaiting it as it continued drying. Grabbing her bag she stuffed some clothes and things into it, before slinging it over her shoulder and heading downstairs.

Sam was already in the kitchen when Jaime got there, munching on a bacon sandwich.

"Morning. There's more bacon and bread if you want some," he said with a smile.

"No thanks, I'm good. I'll probably just have a coffee." She replied heading over to the coffee pot.

"Mmmm, something smells good." Dean mentioned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Typical Dean, always thinking about food. You want a bacon sandwich?" Sam grinned, getting up from his chair.

"Hell yeah. I'm starving. Hey morning Jaime." Dean replied with a smile looking towards her as she was just sitting down.

"Morning again." She smiled.

Dean grabbed a seat in front of Jaime, sitting down quickly before she protested.

"What's on the agenda today then?" Sam asked, bringing over Dean's sandwich and taking a seat next to Jaime.

"Well, we should finish up here and then get on the road. After all it's two days drive to Dark Water. I've already got my bag so I'm going to put it in my car. I'll be outside if you need me." Jaime replied, getting up quickly. She didn't want toe sit opposite Dean for much longer, it was too close for comfort.

Walking out into the fresh morning sun, Jaime breathed in the cold air. Heading towards her roadrunner she opened the trunk and chucked in her bag. She went round to the front of the car, checking the tyres as she went.

She couldn't help the slight grin spreading across her face when she looked at the hood of the car. Memories of that night came flooding back. The scent of him so close to her, the warmth of his body, the sound of his heart pounding within his muscular chest. She bit her bottom lip, trying to force back the memories. She needed her head to be clear.

"Hey you ready?" A voice suddenly asked behind her, making her jump a little. Turning around Sam and Dean were standing there with their bags.

"Sure, you lead the way and I will follow in the roadrunner." She replied smiling at the two of them.

"You better not be going anywhere without saying goodbye, Miss Singer." Bobby asked with a grin as he came out the front door.

"Course not uncle." Jaime threw her arms around her uncle, hugging him tight.

"Now listen you take care of yourself, you hear me? Don't go running into something half cocked otherwise you will regret it, got that?" He said looking at his niece.

Jaime nodded with a smile. Bobby turned to look at the two brothers.

"As for you two knuckle heads, you better look after her, otherwise there will be hell to pay. If anything happens to her I swear I will hunt you down and kill you. Got it?" He said sternly.

The two men nodded before heading towards the Impala.

Climbing into the driver's seat of her roadrunner, Jaime waved goodbye to her uncle. Hearing the engine of the Impala come to life, she started her own engine.

The sound of the roadrunner's V8 engine roared to life. Putting it into gear she slowly drove out of the salvage yard, following close behind the Impala, heading towards Dark Water, Pennsylvania.

* * *

><p>The weather in Dark Water was dreadful. There was a horrendous storm, with rain that was hammering down as Jaime drove. There was a sudden flash of lightening and then a loud rumble of thunder which made Jaime shudder with a small amount of fear.<p>

Arriving in Dark Water felt really strange to Jaime, considering the last time she had been here she had been attacked.

The Impala turned off the road into a motel car park. Jaime followed close behind. She noticed Sam jump out of the car and head over to the reception desk. She saw him speak to an elderly gentleman and presumed he was booking in their rooms.

After parking next to the Impala, she noticed Dean jump out of the car, smiling in her direction. She smiled back as Sam came running up to her, handing over a room key.

"Here you go, I got you the room next to ours, it's a double by the way, hope that's alright." Sam said with a smile

"Of course it's alright. Thanks Sam. Anyway can you tell Dean I'm, going to go freshen up a and then if you two want we can go grab some dinner." She replied, returning his smile.

"Sounds good. I'll let him know. We really need to freshen up too, so see you in thirty to forty-five minutes." Sam said, waving as he headed back over to Dean.

Grabbing her things out of her trunk, she walked over to her room. Opening the door to the motel room, she couldn't help notice the worn, dark green wallpaper and brown bed linen. She was a little disgusted by the colour choices, however it did have a bed and a bathroom, so she thought to herself, what more could she need. After all it was her that decided she wanted to be a hunter, so it was her fault she was here, so there was really no point in complaining.

After cleaning herself up and changing into a clean pair of jeans and a black v-neck top, and a pair of worn sneakers she pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. She wasn't sure what to wear, she thought that they were probably going to hunt tonight, so she decided on this choice of clothing as she could move quite easily in it.

She sighed, she was nervous, if a bit scared about everything that was happening. This was her first hunt and what a first it is, hunting an Alpha. I must be crazy to want to do this, she thought to herself. Anyway it's too late now.

Grabbing her brown, leather jacket and pulling it on as she headed out the door. She walked next door and knocked, waiting for a reply.

Dean answered the door, smiling when he saw Jaime standing there.

"Hi, I see your ready, let's get some food. Hurry up Sammy I'm starving." Dean grinned.

"Dean, before we go anywhere we better make sure we have our weapons, just in case." Sam sternly replied.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Right guns. Check. Holy water. Check. Machete. Check. Extra salt rounds. Check. OK looks like we're good to go." Dean mentioned quickly.

"Um I don't have a machete, only my dad's knives, could I possibly borrow one?" Jaime asked looking a little bemused by everything.

"Here you go, this one should do." Sam answered, passing Jaime a simple looking machete.

"OK now can we go?" Dean asked, eager to get something to eat.

Heading out of the brother's motel room, they began their short walk over to the diner. The rain was still pouring down; making them glad they were wearing jackets.

Almost nearing the diner, the three of them were passing a dark alley way, when suddenly an ear piercing scream tore through the quiet night air, making them all jump.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Sam and Dean immediately shot into action. Sam grabbed his shotgun and machete out of his bag and started running down the alleyway to where the scream had just come from. Dean following close behind, he looked over his shoulder to Jaime who seemed to be frozen to the spot.

"Hey princess, now is not the time to get scared. Here take this, remember what you were taught." Dean yelled over to her.

Coming round from her trance she ran over to Dean as he passed her a shot gun.

"Remember if it's a fang, the only way to kill it is to cut the fuckers head off, you understand?" Dean ordered.

"Yes I understand," she shakily replied.

They both ran down the alleyway Sam had just disappeared down. The alleyway was dark and it smelled of mould and decomposing rubbish, it creeped Jaime out.

The rain was still coming down hard as the two of them came around the corner to see Sam punching a guy repeatedly in the head. Sam's machete was on the floor at his feet. The guy kicked Sam in the leg, making him stumble backwards. It was then that Jaime noticed the gleam of fangs protruding from the guys mouth.

Dean fired a shot at the fang, aiming at its stomach which made the creature fall against the ground. Sam managed to get up and grab the machete and with one swift move he sliced off the fangs head.

As the creatures dead body fell to the ground, Jaime stood there in a mixture of fear and amazement. She had never seen anyone killed before, other then in the movies. She wasn't sure how to react, she just stood there wide eyed staring at the lifeless body and the separated head.

Suddenly Jaime felt a hot stinging sensation coming from her side. Letting out a pain filled gasp she looked down to see blood dripping from her abdomen. Placing both hands over the wound to stem the blood flow, she looked up towards Sam and Dean. Their faces were white and filled with shock.

Dean ran towards her, yelling her name.

Jaime began to feel faint, her vision blurring. As she collapsed to the ground she faintly whispered Dean's name. The rain was beating down hard against her weakened body. She began to drift in and out of consciousness as the last thing she saw was Dean at her side.

Dean ran to her side, kneeling down he pulled her into his arms.

"Jaime! Jaime! No!" He yelled, getting up quickly he ran after the thing that he had just seen plunge a knife into Jaime.

Catching up to the creature he thrust the blade of his machete into it's back, making it cry out in pain.

"Where do you think your going bastard?" He angrily yelled turning the creature round so he could look at it.

The creature snarled at him, exposing his retractable teeth.

"What's the matter Dean Winchester? Did I kill you're pretty little girlfriend?" He spat at Dean.

Dean was a little taken aback by the fact the fang knew who he was, however not wanting to stop and ask questions or leave Jaime for a minute longer, he grabbed his machete with both hands as he swung it and quickly took off the fangs head.

It slid off its body and fell to the wet ground, its blood mixing with the rainwater of the puddles and the pouring rain.

Breathing deeply Dean stood there gazing at the thing he had just killed. All of a sudden Jaime flashed into his mind again. He had to get back to her now!

As he ran back down the alleyway he thought to himself how could he be so stupid? He was meant to protect her, keep her safe. Now the thought of losing her stung in his heart like a thousand knives.

As he ran round the corner he saw Sam kneeling on the ground, with Jaime's lifeless looking body in his arms. One of his hands was applying pressure to her abdomen, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Dean fell to his knees next to them, looking at his brother, then at Jaime's still body.

Her chest was rising and falling slowly, she was still breathing, she was still alive. Thank God.

"Dean we need to get her back to the motel room. She can't stay out in this rain for much longer otherwise she will catch hypothermia." Sam said looking at his brother.

"OK, I'll carry her back, grab our stuff." Dean ordered. He scooped her up into his arms gently, supporting her head and back as he ran back to the motel as quick as possible.

Arriving back at the motel, he carefully carried Jaime into her room, placing her carefully down on the bed. Sam followed in quickly behind him.

"How is she?" Sam asked looking over to the bed where Jaime was.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. I need to patch that wound up and get her out of those soaking clothes." Dean answered, as he took the first aid kit out of his bag, that Sam had just dropped on the floor.

"Dean, I know you care a lot about her. I've seen the way you look at her and I've seen the way she looks at you, but I can do that. You need to calm down because you are shaking." Sam said gently.

"No. I'm fine I can do this. Besides I know Jaime would rather I did it. If you want to help, please go do some research, and find out why we were lured down that alleyway in the first place. Find out how they knew my name and why only Jaime got hurt, OK?" Dean ordered sternly.

"Yeah sure, my laptop is next door, so I will be there if you need me." Sam replied.

"Right, I'll patch her up, get her changed into some clean dry clothes and then you can come back in. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want both of us seeing her naked." Dean said.

Sam nodded in agreement as he headed out the door, closing it behind him. Dean walked back over to where Jaime was lying.

Kneeling down next to the bed, he carefully peeled back Jaime's blood stained top to look at where she had been stabbed.

Looking at the wound on her side, he was stunned. He knew for a fact she had been stabbed, he saw it happen. However the only evidence there was of the attack was a small scratch with dried blood covering it.

What the fuck? Dean thought.

He grabbed his phone, quickly calling Sam.

"Hey you better get back here, you've got to see this," he hung up as he quickly headed over to the door, opening it just as Sam was about to knock.

"What is it? Is Jaime OK?" Sam asked with a worried expression.

"Yes she's fine, actually in fact she's better then fine. She's healed." Dean replied still in shock.

"Healed? What do you mean healed? She was stabbed less then thirty minutes ago, my hands still have her blood on from where I tried to stop her bleeding to death. How could she possibly be healed?" Sam asked, walking towards Jaime's bed.

" I have no idea, I pulled up her top to treat the wound. But there's nothing to treat, all she has is a scratch." Dean replied approaching Sam.

"Well if she's part fang, maybe that means she has a healing ability, you know because fangs are generally immortal. How else would you explain it?" Sam said looking at the spot where he had been applying pressure to, to stop Jaime from bleeding to death no more then half an hour ago.

"But if she had healed, why hasn't she woken up?" Dean mentioned, kneeling down beside her again.

"I don't know. Maybe her body still needs to fully recover, to rest. If that wounds healed this quickly, my theory is she should be awake soon, by morning at the latest." Sam answered.

"Anyway you need to get yourself and Jaime out of those wet clothes, before you both catch your death from the cold," he continued.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm going to stay here tonight. I don't want to leave her, I just want to make sure she's going to be alright." Dean said looking at his brother. He was still wearing his damp clothes.

"You better follow your own advice and get changed Sammy. Don't worry I'll call you if there are any problems, go do some research or something and then get some sleep OK?" Dean finished.

"You do the same. No point in you staying awake all night. She will be fine." Sam replied heading out the room to go next door.

Dean went into the bathroom and washed Jaime's blood off his hands, the image of her attack playing havoc with his thoughts. Heading back into the bedroom area, he grabbed a pair of clean, dry jeans out of his bag. Peeling off his jacket and soaking wet clothes , he shivered slightly from the cold. He pulled on his fresh jeans and looked over to Jaime.

She was breathing softly, she looked calm and peaceful. However she was still wearing her rain drenched clothes. He walked back into the bathroom to get some towels so he could dry her off.

After grabbing the towels he headed back towards Jaime.

Dean positioned himself on the edge of the bed and was about to remove her top, when she shifted her body slightly.

"Jaime. Jaime can you hear me?" He asked softly as he placed his hand on her arm.

Jaime's eyes fluttered open slightly in response to his voice, as she whispered "Dean?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Dean, what happened? Where am I?" Jaime whispered gently, her eyes still half closed.

"It's alright princess, you're safe now, we're back in the motel room," he smiled, tenderly stroking her cheek.

"Dean, what did I tell you about calling me princess." She coughed, laughing a little bit.

"Sorry, force of habit," he replied with a grin.

Jaime slowly tried to sit herself up in bed. Dean stood up looking down at her, noticing how she was slightly struggling to move.

"Hey you shouldn't be moving too much. Come on lay back down and get some rest." He softly ordered.

"I'm fine, I need to go to the bathroom and get out of these wet clothes," she replied. As she sat up, she felt a little dizzy and her eyesight went fuzzy.

"You can get changed here, I'll help you." Dean offered.

Jaime's vision slowly came back to normal, as she managed to focus she noticed Dean was shirtless. She gulped quietly to herself when she saw his muscular body. It was just as good as she remembered, if not better. She turned to look away.

"It's alright, I would rather sort myself out in the bathroom. But I might need a hand getting there, if you would help me please." Jaime asked as she tried to stand up, but just fell back down onto the edge of the bed.

Dean crouched down next to Jaime, offering his hand out to help her.

"You sure you're OK?" he asked looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I feel OK. What happened Dean? All I remember is seeing Sam kill that fang and then feeling a excruciating pain in my side." She spoke softly as she clutched her side.

"A fang stabbed you and then it ran, you fell to the ground. It's alright though I chased after it and cut the son of a bitch's head off." He explained, helping her to stand up.

"But I'm not bleeding. If I was stabbed how come there's no blood?" She asked as she swung her arm over Dean's shoulder.

Dean supported her body as he wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her to walk to the bathroom. He could smell the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla as her supported her. Feeling her so close to him made him tremble.

Jaime could hear his pulse gradually getting quicker. She could see goosebumps appear on his body. She had to admit she loved the fact he was so close to her again.

"I can't explain it, but you've healed. I went to treat your wound, but there was nothing there, just a small scratch. Sam's theory is that because your blood is mixed with a fang's you still have their healing mojo. Anyway don't worry about that now." He replied as he helped her to lean against the sink in the bathroom.

"The last thing I remember is seeing you running towards me, yelling. Then I woke up here. Thank you for helping me and I guess also for killing that fang." She smiled as she managed to stand up properly.

"Careful, I don't want you falling over. And listen don't mention it, I promised Bobby I would keep you safe. I just wish I had been a little quicker, then maybe you wouldn't of been attacked in the first place." He replied sadly, looking away.

Jaime leaned forward and rested her hand against his cheek, smiling at him.

Dean looked at her, staring into her eyes, his body tingling with her touch.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. Do you hear me? And you did protect me, I'm here am I not? You came to my rescue I couldn't ask for more then that." Jaime said as she brushed her soft fingers against the stubble on his cheek.

"I shouldn't have let you come on this hunt, you could have died if it wasn't for that healing mojo. I don't know what I would do if..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Stop worrying about the ifs and buts. I'm fine, look I can stand on my own again. So honestly I'm fine I need to be on this hunt, I need to know what's happening to me. I need to do this. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, you really think you can get rid of me that easy." She smiled. She hated seeing him this way, so she lent forward and kissed him tenderly on the cheek where she had been stroking him, hoping it would comfort him.

As she was about to lean back, Dean quickly pulled her back and kissed her on the lips, pulling her as close to him as possible.

Feeling his warm lips against hers filled Jaime with overwhelming emotion.

Dean released her lips from his and rested his forehead against Jaime's, brushing her cheeks with his rough hands.

"I care about you Jaime, I want you to be safe," he said looking into her eyes, cupping her face in his hands.

"Dean...I..." She began, however she couldn't finish, the words stuck in her throat.

He moved away from her slowly.

"I'm sorry, I should not have done that." He said, looking away from her again, heading out of the bathroom.

Jaime watched as he left the bathroom, confused about all the things going through her head, nothing made sense. The only thing she knew for certain was that she wanted him, she needed him and she knew he needed her too.

Leaving the bathroom as quickly as her weakened body could move, she saw Dean standing over his bag, putting the first aid kit away. Without any more thought she walked over to him and as he turned to look at her, she stood forward placing her hands either side of his face and pressed her lips against his, without a moments hesitation.

He jolted backwards at first, looking into Jaime's eyes with a confused expression, she smiled at him.

"I care about you too, there's no need to apologise, I honestly do care about you," she whispered gently, her eyes filled with compassion and desire.

Dean saw the emotion in her eyes, and he pulled her into his arms, running his hands through her damp hair, he brushed his lips softly against her forehead.

Taking a step back Jaime removed her brown leather jacket, letting it drop to the floor at her feet.

He rested his hands gently on her hips, pulling her closer towards him. She looked deep into his eyes and moved forwards to kiss him passionately on the lips.

She felt his hands slowly peel off her wet top, running them softly along her bare skin, making her break out in goosebumps from his touch.

She inched backwards towards the bed, dragging him with her, their lips still locked as they moved slowly backwards, her fingers running through his slightly spiked hair.

Reaching the edge of the bed Jaime broke free from their embrace. Lying down on the bed , she placed her fingers inside the waistband of Dean's jeans pulling him down with her so that his body was on top of hers.

As she lay there, Dean stroked his fingers down the curves of her body. Jaime could feel her stomach turning somersaults from his touch. Every inch of her desired and wanted him, wanting to smell him, wanting to feel every last inch of his sexy body.

Dean rolled off of her slightly so that he was lying next to her, she rested her head in the crook of his arm.

He began softly tracing circles on her abdomen, his fingers running over the area where she had been stabbed, which was almost completely healed, as his rough lips kissed her neck. He could see the scar on her neck from where she had been bitten. He thought to himself about how much she had already been through, it scared him to think what else could happen to her.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he moved his lips slowly over her collarbone, down towards her ample breasts.

Jaime arched her back upwards when she felt Dean's hand snake round her body and undo the clasp of her bra. She pulled it off, dropping it off the edge of the bed.

His tongue traced patterns over her now bare breasts. Waves of pleasure ripped through her body, making her shiver with passion and lust.

Lifting his head, Dean looked into Jaime's beautiful, penetrating green eyes, smiling at her as he lent forward and kissed her on the nose. He thought to himself how stunning she was. Since the first moment they met all he could think about was her. How had she done this to him? How had he become so brainwashed by one woman? He didn't have any answers to the questions that buzzed through his brain, all he knew was that she was here, and she was his, even if it was for just one night. He sighed looking at her delicate features, everything about her was perfect. He cheeks, her nose, those amazing eyes and her soft full lips. He lent back down, pressing his lips hard against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth, savouring her taste.

Jaime could tell from the way Dean looked at her just how much he cared. She would give anything for this moment to never end, just the two of them. No monsters, no nightmares, just them, like this, forever.

Reaching down Jaime undid his jeans, feeling the firm skin of his abdomen as she did so. Dean sat up, pulling off his jeans and boxers almost with one swift movement.

Looking back down towards the woman lying next to him, Dean felt overcome with desire. He slowly undone her wet jeans and helped her pull them off, along with her underwear, throwing them to one side. Positioning himself between her legs, he bent down kissing her passionately.

She wrapped her legs around his firm, muscular body, pulling him close , her hands ran down his back, her fingernails leaving light scratches.

Their naked bodies entwined, fitting together perfectly. Jaime could feel the warmth of Dean's erection between her legs, almost begging to be within her. She took a deep breath, longing for him to enter her.

Dean kneeled back grasping his length, he teased her entrance feeling how wet she was, he slowly inched himself into her waiting flesh. Feeling her moist warmth surround his length his nerve endings shocked with pleasure as he slowly began to move his hips in time with hers.

Jaime moaned as he filled her. Just as he had done before. She grabbed the back of his head pulling him down into an intense, passion fuelled kiss.

Supporting his weight on one of his arms he trailed the other hand down over the perfect curves of her body. Her soft skin felt blissful under the rough, calloused skin of his hand, running it down over her hips, he grabbed her thigh, pulling it tighter against him. Soft moans escaped his lips as their bodies moved together as one.

This wasn't like before, the urgency they had back at the workshop, the sheer lust that had coursed between them was gone. This was something else, something more. Their bodies moved together, each of them feeling every inch of the other. Wanting more, needing more.

Jaime felt overwhelm with the pure emotion of this moment. The moment she will never forget, the moment she never wanted to end. The moment she realised that she loved Dean Winchester.

As their hips rocked against each other, Jaime could feel that familiar tensing that soared through her body. Her senses were alive, the rich smell of Dean's aftershave, the loud beating of his heart and the sound of the rain beating against the window of the motel room. She could feel her blood flow entirely to her lower region, her muscles tensed around Dean's length. She let out a loud cry of pleasure as her orgasm shook through her body, sending it into a flurry of pleasurable spasms.

Feeling her trembling against him, Dean felt his own climax grow, until he released himself into Jaime's shaking body.

Their orgasms seemed to be never ending, a mixture of moans and thrusts as they slowly came down from the highs of the pleasure they had just experienced.

Withdrawing himself from her still shivering body, Dean slowly moved off of her and onto the bed, pulling her into his arms as he went. He tenderly brushed her cheek, whilst staring intensely into her emotion filled green eyes.

Jaime smiled as she returned his gaze, looping her leg around his, as her fingers softly moved over his chest.

Dean had never felt more happy then this moment, having her so close to him. The scent of her filling his nostrils, the softness and warmth of her naked flesh against his. She was perfect.

As they slowly drifted off to sleep, entwined in each others arms, listening to the sound of the rain outside, Dean smiled. He loved this moment, he loved her so close to him. He loved her...he loved Jaime.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

She could hear it, his heart beating faster and faster as he ran. The sound of his blood coursing through his veins, the sweet sound of his rapid breathing as she chased him. She had to catch him, had to feed, had to kill. She ran faster, catching up to him, she threw herself at him, pinning him against the ground with her superior strength, snarling at him with her vampire teeth exposed.

"Jaime, no this isn't you! You need to snap out of this!" The man yelled at her.

"What's the matter Dean, worried I'm going to kill you like your precious brother Sam or my Uncle Bobby? You know you can't stop me, this is who I really am. My father commands me, this is what I was created for. And now Dean, I'm going to finish you once and for all!" Jaime snarled, leaning down, ready to rip his throat out.

Jaime shot up in bed, as lightening crashed outside. Sweat was pouring from her, her heart rapidly beating in her chest. Looking around she could see that she was in the motel room. She glanced down beside her where Dean was laying, sleeping peacefully.

It was a dream, just a dream. Well a nightmare to be precise. Laying back down, she rested her head against the pillow, as Dean's arm tightened around her. As her heartbeat slowed down and her breathing became normal again, she just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

What had it all meant? Why would she kill her uncle, Sam or Dean? And what about all that father commanding me nonsense? She didn't understand what it all meant. She needed answers and fast, before anything did happen to anyone. She sighed, trying to fall asleep again. Images from her nightmare invading her mind. Jaime's mind was racing as she listened the pouring rain outside, after some time she slowly drifted off into an unsteady sleep.

Dean awoke to the gentle sound of the raindrops hitting against the window, the sunlight filtering through the curtains. He raised a hand to rub his tired eyes, then looked at Jaime, who was asleep in his arms.

She looked so beautiful just lying there, her long brown hair cascading down over her bare breasts, the smooth skin of her cheeks, her plump lips, she was simply beautiful. Looking closer he could see from the way her face was twitching slightly how troubled her sleep was. He decided to gently shake her awake, to free her from whatever she was dreaming about.

Feeling the gentle shaking of her body, Jaime slowly opened her eyes to see Dean gazing sleepily at her.

" Morning sleepy head, how are you feeling?" He asked kindly, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Good, and you," she replied sleepily.

"I'm great, especially seeing as I woke to see you lying in my arms." Dean replied as he leant down to kiss her forehead.

"You are quite the charmer, when you want to be," she smiled looking into his eyes.

"Well I do try," he grinned back.

"Anyway what were you dreaming about, you looked really troubled." He asked with a concerned expression.

"I'm not too sure to be honest. All I know is that it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare," she replied, sitting up in bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked kindly, as he also sat up.

"I might as well, you never know it could be a clue to everything that's happening to me." She said looking at him again.

"What do you mean a clue? What did you see?" Dean questioned, looking deep into her dark green eyes.

Clearing her throat, she looked away as she began describing her nightmare.

"I dreamt that I was running faster then I had ever before, I was chasing someone." She paused, staring into Dean's eyes again.

"Chasing someone? Who? Why?" He asked puzzled.

"I was... I was chasing you. I was trying to kill you. Apparently I had already killed my uncle and your brother, then I was going to kill you," she continued, as tears began to form in her eyes, "I was a fang, I was crazed, trying to kill everyone."

"You would never kill any of us, you know that, it was just a bad dream. It's over now. Your safe and you're not going to kill anyone." Dean replied as he pulled her into his strong arms.

"That's the thing that bothers me though," she said.

"What is bothering you about it? It was just a nightmare," he asked slightly confused.

"It's not about what I was doing, it was about what I was saying. I was reeling off some gibberish about this being who I really was, about being created for this and something about my father commands me. My father died years ago, why would he be commanding me to kill the three of you?" She sobbed quietly.

"Father?... Oh shit!" Dean said with sudden realisation.

"What's wrong?" Jaime asked looked at Dean confused.

"Don't you understand? Father, that's what fangs call their Alpha. Before we killed the fang that turned you he said something about his father sorting us out, that it not mattering whether we turned you back or not. What if the reason you were turned was because of who you are. They probably thought that because you were related to Bobby you could get close to us, close enough to kill us. However because you were partly turned back, the orders from the Alpha aren't getting through to you, but some how they are filtering through into your dreams." Dean replied staring into Jaime's eyes with a worried expression.

"So you think that I was turned on purpose, to be some ploy in their sick plan?" Jaime asked sobbing again.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, it's just a thought, nothings making sense. I know one things for sure, we need to speak to Sam and Bobby before we go out hunting again. We need to work out what's going on and quickly." He said pulling her into his arms again.

Jaime was shaking a little, she broke free from Dean's arms and got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom.

Dean watched as she left the room, gazing at her perfect naked body as she walked.

Jaime leaned against the sink as she ran the water, filling the basin. Placing both hands in the water, she scooped some up and splashed it over her face. What the hell was going on? What if Dean was right, what if this is why she was turned? She needed to clear her head, there was no way she was going to kill anyone, not Sam, not her uncle and not Dean, not now, not ever.

Grabbing a towel she dried her face and walked back into the bedroom area. Dean was rummaging through his bag looking for some clean clothes, already wearing a clean pair of boxers. Glancing up from his bag, he awkwardly smiled at Jaime.

"I'm just gonna go wash up. You alright?" He asked, walking slowly towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a lot to take in. I mean up until a few weeks ago I didn't want to believe monsters were real. Now I'm being told their probably invading my dreams and using me as some kind of weapon. So yeah, all things considered I'm great." She weakly smiled back.

Dean placed his hands on her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes.

"We will fix this, I promise. Me and Sam have sorted out more scrapes then you can imagine. We will protect you, so there is no need to worry OK?" He said,.trying to comfort her.

"Dean. You say that you and Sam will protect me, but who will protect you? What if my dream comes true? What if this Alpha thing gets to me, gets into my head and makes me attack you? Then what? Will you stop me? Will you kill me if you need to? Because I don't know what I would do, I don't know if I could stop myself. I just don't know." She said through streams of tears.

Pulling her tight into his strong arms, he stroked her silky brown hair with his rough hands.

"Don't talk like that, it's not going to come to that. Me and Sam can stop this. I promise nothing will happen to you or us. I promise." Dean replied as he tried to force back the pain that was building in his heart.

He needed to protect her at all costs. Not only because Bobby would probably kill him if he didn't, but because he knew that he would never forgive himself if he didn't do everything he could to protect her. He could feel her crying quietly on his arms. What were they going to do?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sam's expression was a mixture of shock and confusion as Jaime explained her dream to him. Once she had finished Dean explained his theory, whilst Sam listened intently.

"There is one thing that bothers me about this theory, if Jaime was turned so that she could kill us, why did those fangs attack her? What do you think?" Dean asked puzzled.

"Maybe it was a test. Maybe they knew she wouldn't die. I mean if they had killed her, they wouldn't have lost anything would they?" Sam replied as he glanced over to Jaime.

She was standing in the corner of the room, her arms crossed, staring down at the floor.

"Jaime are you alright?" Sam asked gently, walking towards her.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, just trying to take it all in." Jaime replied looking up.

Sam could tell from her tired, red eyes that she had been crying.

"We will sort this out, like Dean said. We know you would never hurt anyone, so in theory if we kill the Alpha, all these attacks and nightmares should stop." Sam mentioned, looking towards Dean, who was now standing beside him.

"Jaime, Sam's right, we will look after you, I promise." Dean spoke gently as he wrapped his arms around her, tenderly resting his chin on top of her head.

Jaime placed her arms around his waist, taking comfort from the warmth of his body close to hers.

Sam looked at his brother, the way he was holding her so close to him. He knew from the way he was comforting her how much he cared, and how much she cared for him. However he knew that if they couldn't stop what was happening, they could never be safe or happy together. Sam sighed as he headed back over to his books he had left on the table, leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm going to head back to my room for a bit, I just need some time alone to think." Jaime said, meeting Dean's gaze.

"OK. Don't be too long, I'm getting hungry," he smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Dean, always thinking with your stomach. I won't be too long, just give me half an hour, and we can go grab breakfast." She weakly smiled back, breaking free from his embrace and heading back to her room.

Pulling her jacket close to her body to prevent the rain dampening her clothes, she walked to her room. Placing the key in the lock she was about to enter, when everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Look the rains finally stopped." Dean mentioned as he glanced out the window of his and Sam's room. "Man I'm starving. It's been an hour, surely Jaime's ready for breakfast now." He continued, standing up from the chair. "I'll just go get her, meet you out front, alright Sammy?" He smiled, grabbing his coat.<p>

"Dean I wish you wouldn't call me Sammy. I'm not a child any more." Sam replied, looking up from his book.

"Would you prefer me to call you Bitch?" Dean sarcastically grinned as he headed out the door, hearing Sam yell Yerk behind him.

As Dean got to Jaime's room, he noticed the door was slightly ajar, with the key still in the lock. His heart began beating quicker as he swallowed hard. Pushing the door open, he looked around. The room was exactly the way they had left it, Jaime hadn't been there at all.

Running back to his room, he hammered his fists on the door. As it opened slowly, he saw Sam's face appear.

"Dean what's wrong? Where's Jaime?" He asked confused.

"She's gone, those bastards have taken her!" Dean replied, shaking.

* * *

><p>Jaime awoke to the sound of water dripping. Everything was hazy and she was slightly confused. Looking around she appeared to be in a damp, dark room. There was mould growing on the brick walls and puddles of water covered the cold stone floor, that she had been lying on.<p>

"Hello. Is anyone there? Where am I?" Jaime yelled loudly, as she stood up.

"There's no point screaming my dear. No one can hear you, not here." The smooth rich voice came from the shadows.

"Who's there, show yourself." She ordered, trying to remain calm.

Slowly a tall dark figure emerged from the shadows. He was dressed in black and had long, sharp fingernails.

Jaime froze in horror. The Alpha. It had to be. She now remembered the voice she had heard from when she was turned.

"You're the Alpha fang aren't you?" She swallowed, her voice trembling as she spoke, not taking her eyes off of him as he edged closer to her.

"The one and the same. Quite quick of the mark I see, very impressive. A little bird told me, you were looking for me. You and those two stupid Winchester boys." He spoke with an eerie tone.

"So what if we have. Looks like you found us first. Why am I here? Why am I not chained up or something?" Jaime sternly enquired.

"Well there's no need for chains, after all we're practically family. Whether you like it or not you are technically one of my children, all be it a hybrid. But none the less, I tend not to string my children up. I feel it creates tension in the family environment." He grinned menacingly.

"I am not your child! I am nothing like you, you're a monster, a thing! What makes you think I won't kill you?" She replied angrily.

"Because you can't, you know that. You might be strong and fast enough, but you lack the skill to use them effectively. Did you really think a few weeks training would compare to decades of knowledge that other hunters have, and they never managed to kill me. Besides my dear, remember you are my child, I created you for a purpose and one purpose only." He continued, staring at Jaime as she stared back.

"Let me guess. I'm meant to kill the Winchesters, well sorry dear I haven't killed them and I never will." She sarcastically replied with a smirk.

The room echoed with his menacing laugh.

"You silly little girl. You really think that's my plan. Well it was originally, unfortunately you were half turned back, you didn't have the bloodlust any more, so that idea went down the drain. No my dear my plan for you was far more sinister. Now I know these brothers all too well. I knew for a fact one of them would develop feelings for you, and me being who I am, I like to take advantage of these types of situations. I mean who wouldn't fall for a smart, strong, beautiful woman, a woman that would lead them straight to their deaths." The Alpha took a step closer as he spoke, grinning at Jaime.

"Their deaths? Oh no! I'm bait! That's what this is all about! Your using me as bait for them!" Jaime replied, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Clever girl. The perfect plan. They will simply follow the trail of breadcrumbs I left for them, leading them straight to you, and when they do my children will strike and finally get rid of those meat sacks once and for good." He smirked. "Anyway lovely chatting to you my dear. But things to do, people to kill. Once the Winchesters are dead, kill her." He sternly ordered to one of the many fangs that had just entered the room.

Jaime fell to the floor in tears. This was all her fault, they should never have come here. Not knowing what to do, she simply sat on the floor, hugging her knees close to her body as her tears began streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Dean look there's muddy footprints leading away from the motel room. From what I can make out there are two pairs and then there's another mark that looks like something was dragged away, that was probably Jaime." Sam said, crouching down to look at the footprints.<p>

Dean crouched down next to him, gazing at the muddy marks.

"Where would the mud have come from, there's no gardens or parks nearby, only that wooded area the other side of town." Dean replied,looking at his brother.

"Hey Dean, according to some of the maps and books I was looking at there was an old, abandoned shack in those woods, maybe they've taken her there." Sam mentioned.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's grab our stuff and head over to that shack, before anything happens to her." Dean said, standing up and heading towards the Impala.

"Dean wait! Don't you find this all suspicious? I think before we head in all guns blazing, we should make sure we have every angle covered. You do realise this could be a trap for us? They're probably using your feelings for Jaime to lure you there." Sam replied, standing up quickly.

"Don't you think I know that? But you know what? I don't care if it's a trap. I won't let anything happen to her, not again. I promised Bobby." Dean yelled back to him.

"We both promised him, remember? Don't let your feelings for her cloud your judgement. There's no point in having a death wish, that's not going to help her." Sam replied sternly.

"I know, I know. Can we just get our things and head over there quickly." Dean answered , opening the Impala's trunk. He looked over to his brother, with fear in his eyes.

"If they have done anything to hurt her. I swear they will be begging to die once I'm finished with them. Now let's go kill those evil sons of bitches."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jaime shifted uncomfortably on the cold damp floor. It had felt like hours since she had been captured. The light that had been filtering through the small window was now fading. Looking around she could see that the room was quite bare with only one chair in the far corner. As she glanced upwards she noticed there were cracks in the roof; which was probably how the rain had got through to dampen the ground.

From what she could make out there were at least five fangs in the room with her; two covering the door, two over by the window and one sat over on the chair. The room wasn't very big with only two possible exits. Clearly her throat she spoke to the fang sat on the chair.

"If your Alpha doesn't think I'm threat, why are there so many of you guarding me?"

The fang glared at her with his dark expressionless eyes and grinned menacingly.

"We're not here for you princess, we're here for the brothers. Father told us once we see them we are to kill them instantly." He spoke as he walked towards her and into the light.

"No one calls me princess, especially not monsters like you." She angrily replied, standing up quickly.

"Why not princess? What you gonna do about it?" He laughed aloud as he pushed her backwards.

"No one calls me princess!" She yelled as she threw a punch straight at his head.

The fang stumbled backwards, a little shocked.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" He spat, running at her.

Jaime quickly kicked her leg up, hitting the fang clear in the stomach. He fell to the ground, his retractable teeth emerging from his gums as he snarled at her.

Jaime suddenly felt cold, rough hands on her arms, holding her back.

"Sorry sweetheart. Fun's over. Maybe we should kill her now." The fang that was holding her snarled in her ear, sending cold, fearful shivers down her spine.

"That will be my pleasure. Hold her whilst I rip her throat out." She heard the fang say that she had just attacked.

Suddenly there was a loud thud, as the door to the shack flew open, a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Somehow I don't think so, get your grimy hands off of her."

Dean stood there, his eyes taking in the sight of Jaime being restrained by a fang, another about to attack her. Anger coursed through his body as he ran at the fang. With one rapid movement, he swung his blade forwards, beheading the fang with ease.

Jaime was startled as she saw the fang's head slide off it's body in front of her. Seeing Dean standing there, she felt relieved.

Hearing gunshots in the background, she knew Sam was there as well.

Sudden realisation sunk in as she remembered what the Alpha had ordered.

Not wanting to think about it, she threw her head backwards right into the fangs head. Feeling it loosen it's grip around her arms, she kicked backwards.

"Jaime, here quick!" Dean yelled at her, as he threw a machete towards her.

Holding a hand out she caught it, grasping it hard she brought it round quickly, striking out at the fang, slicing it's head cleanly off.

Breathing quickly, she could hear Dean and Sam's hearts pounding in their chests. She spun round quickly to see Sam and Dean fighting off the other fangs.

Grabbing her blade firmly she rushed towards one of the taller fangs that was attacking Dean. She thrust her blade hard into it's back, hearing it scream out in pain. She pulled her blade out and sliced the back of it's throat, severing it's head and letting it drop to the floor.

Dean quickly finished off the other fang that he was fighting, then he turned to look at Jaime.

"Jaime are you OK?" Dean asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here you idjit. Don't you realise this is a trap for you?" She replied, trying to control her rapidly beating heart.

"Yeah of course we knew, but it looks like we've got the upper hand here." Dean spoke as he threw his arms around her, "I had to come, I promised I would always look after you." He said gently as he pulled her close to him.

"Dean! Look out!" They heard Sam yell behind them.

Suddenly Dean felt a hand around his throat, lifting him up from the ground. Dean tried to prise the fingers away from his neck, gasping for air, he began to feel weak.

"See Jaime I always get what I want, even at the expense of my children. Now I will take everything you love." The familiar rich voice spoke, his fingers tightening around Dean's throat.

"No!" Sam yelled rushing at the Alpha, firing his shotgun several times into it's back.

"Oh Sam, that hurt a little, never mind I'll soon sort you out, grab him." The Alpha ordered to a fang that had just come through the open door of the shack.

Sam struggled, but eventually the fang overpowered him, holding him by his arms preventing him from moving, making his machete drop to the ground.

Jaime's eyes darted from Sam to Dean who was still being held by his throat. The colour was draining from his cheeks as he continued gasping for air.

"Seems like we have a predicament here doesn't it Jaime dear. Now listen, seeing as you are in fact one of my children, I will give you the option of saving one of the brothers. Now who should you chose? Sam, the reliable one, who you can always depend on and be trusted to get the job done right. Or will it be Dean, the strong, wayward brother, who you so clearly love deeply. Well who's it going to be dear? Choose carefully and remember time is ticking." He menacingly grinned, his evil emotionless eyes not leaving Jaime's.

"Jaime, don't listen to him. You know he's lying. He's going to kill all three of us." Sam cried, as the fang that was restraining him swiftly punched him in the back.

"Sam, Sam, try not to ruin my fun. I am a man of my word. I will let her live and whoever she chooses. So back to you Jaime, who's it going to be? I don't think Dean's got much longer, I can feel his body becoming weaker within my grasp." He laughed again.

Jaime's eyes met Dean's, she could see he was trying to say something but he couldn't speak because of the Alpha's grip around his throat. His eyes were full of pain and fear; this angered Jaime.

"You would have to be a man for your word to mean anything. You're not a man, you're a monster," she cried, taking a step forwards, "Release them both now or I will destroy you." She sternly ordered, as she felt her blood quickening through her body, her anger engulfing her.

A loud evil laugh echoed through the small room. The Alpha looked at her .

"You? You think you can destroy me? Your nothing but a speck compared to me. For that no more choices for you, I'll kill you all!" He snarled, his fingernails growing longer.

Without a moments hesitation, Jaime ran at the Alpha, swiping her leg out at his feet, making him stumble and release his grip around Dean's throat.

Dean slumped to the ground, his body weakened from the loss of air. He was barley conscious.

Taking advantage from the fact the fang restraining him was startled by the Alpha's stumble, Sam brought his elbow back into it's chest. Spinning around he punched it in the face. As the fang fell backwards, Sam quickly grabbed his machete from the floor and sliced the fangs head off. Sam turned back around and his eyes fell on Jaime, who was advancing on the Alpha.

"Don't you dare threaten the people I care about," she screamed as she threw several punches at the Alpha.

Regaining his balance, the Alpha swiped at her, his fingernails slicing through her sleeve and scratching her right arm badly.

"You stupid girl. You can't kill me," he snarled angrily.

The Alpha cried out loudly as a gunshot echoed through the room.

Sam cam running towards Jaime, seeing the blood dripping from her arm he gasped.

"You're bleeding!" His voice filled with shock and fear.

"It doesn't matter, I heal remember. Go check Dean, make sure he's OK. I'm going to finish this bastard off once and for all." She ordered, staring deep into Sam's eyes.

Sam stared back, noticing her eyes were glowing bright green, like they did before she was given the antidote. He quickly went over to Dean, a little scared by what he saw.

Jaime walked over to were the Alpha was standing, still clutching at the gunshot wound on his arm. She slowly unsheathed her father's dagger from her pockets, not taking her eyes of off him.

"You know what? I'm sick to death of your talking. Your voice grates right through me. It's time we finished this once and for all." She spoke in a calm, angered tone, holding the twin daggers at her sides.

"Yes, why don't we. This will be fun. Once I'm finished with you I will tear apart your precious boyfriend and his brother, bit by bit as I enjoy their cries for mercy." He laughed, stepping towards her.

Grasping her daggers tightly she rushed forward at the Alpha, quickly slicing at his arm.

"My turn," he spat back, swinging his arm out, catching his fingernails against her face, leaving four long claw marks on her cheek.

Not stopping, even though she was in pain, Jaime continued slicing at the fang with her daggers and kicking him several times.

All of a sudden the angered Alpha flew at her, pinning her to the ground underneath his weight.

"Now time for you to die, have fun in hell." He snarled at her, his face inches from hers.

"I don't think so you mother fucker," she screamed, reaching out for her machete that was lying on the ground close by.

Feeling the strength grow within her, she pushed the Alpha off of her, bringing the machete round, she swung it at his throat. The sharp blade slicing through his flesh, as blood splattered against Jaime's face.

The Alpha's beheaded body collapsed on top of her, making her quickly gasp for breath.

Sam came running over to her side, still in shock from what he just witnessed. Helping Jaime push the body off of her and offering his hand out to help her stand.

Jaime grasped it tightly, rising up from the floor. She wiped her sleeve across her face, smearing the blood.

"Jaime, you just killed an Alpha. Few hunters have managed to do that, if any." Sam asked in shock.

"As the Alpha said, I'm a hybrid type thing, I'm not just human any more, am I? Dean. Are you alright?" She suddenly cried, running over to Dean's side as he tried to stand.

"Jaime. Yeah I'm good, just a little winded. Funny I thought I was the only one to call you princess. Anyway here's me thinking we were meant to save you and you saved us. Go figure." He grinned, coughing slightly.

Helping him stand up she smiled at him.

"Now is not the time to worry about your macho ego, let's get out of here quickly, just in case any more fangs show up, looking for daddy."

Jaime helped Dean out of the shack and towards where he had parked the Impala. Sam following close behind with their weapons.

Assisting Dean into the back seat, Jaime made sure he was buckled in, before she climbed into the drivers seat.

Sam slid into the passenger seat beside her, before Jaime started the engine.

Taking one last look over her shoulder at the shack she quickly drove off, heading back across town to their motel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Pulling up outside the motel, Jaime turned the engine of the Impala off. She turned slightly in her seat to glance at Dean behind her.

"Hey you OK?" She asked kindly with a smile.

"Yeah sure. I think my neck might be a bit bruised and I have a sore throat, but other then that I'll live." He smiled back.

"It does look quite red, that fang did have a really tight grip on your neck. At least you have colour in your cheeks again." Sam said as he also looked towards Dean.

Jaime and Sam jumped out of the car at the same time. Sam went towards the front door of the motel room, whilst Jaime went to help Dean.

Dean slowly opened his car door and got out, still a little weakened from the fight.

Sam fumbled for his room keys, before placing them in the lock and opening the door to his and Dean's motel room, He threw their bags on the bed, before turning around to see Jaime helping Dean through the door.

Dean sat on the bed, whilst Jaime knelt down in front of him.

"Maybe you should go clean yourself up, you're covered in blood. I'll look after Dean whilst you're gone." Sam suggested politely.

"Hey! I'm not a baby, bitch!" Dean shouted, throwing a pillow in Sam's direction.

Jaime giggled quietly, as she stood up.

"What you laughing at. I can't understand how you can be so calm after everything you've been through." Dean finished.

"I dunno, how else am I supposed to react. Something like this has never happened to me before. I dunno maybe I'm in shock." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're in shock? I find that a little hard to believe. You have no idea what you have just done, do you? Not only are you not a hunter, but you just killed an Alpha, that takes a lot. Do you understand?" Sam asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What was I meant to do? Huh? Just let that monster kill you both. I dunno, I guess I saw red and I just started lashing out." She replied, turning her back to Sam and Dean.

"Listen Jaime, we're not angry, we're shocked. When I saw you just before you attacked that Alpha, your eyes were glowing bright green and to tell you the truth it kinda freaked me out. For a minute it was like you weren't human, you can understand why that would freak me and Dean out." Sam continued. He didn't want to upset her, but what choice did he have? She had to know the truth.

"Shit!" Dean suddenly cried.

Sam and Jaime both turned to look at Dean.

"What's wrong?" Jaime asked.

"That fucking Alpha, we didn't collect it's blood. How the fuck are we meant to make an antidote, if we don't have the main ingredient? Shit! Shit! Shit!" Dean cried, slamming both his fists down on the bed.

"Damn, I completely forgot about that. We were in such a hurry to get out of there. We can't go back, it would be suicide. There are probably more fangs back there looking for daddy." Sam replied, glancing over to Jaime who was now staring out the window, with her back to them.

"We're sorry Jaime. We screwed up. We'll think of something to help you, there's got to be another way, don't worry." Dean said looking over at her. There was a gentle stream of moonlight coming through the window, illuminating her face, making her look even more beautiful to him.

"There is no other way. I don't think the antidote would of worked anyway. I think the only way it might have worked would be if we had mixed the blood of the Alpha and the fang that attacked me. After all that's how I was turned, by both of them. No it probably wouldn't have worked. I just have to accept that I'm a freak and I'll always be like this." She turned to look at the two brothers.

"You're not a freak." Dean said, standing up and walking over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

His touch sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know why but his presence somehow always managed to make her feel better.

"Dean, no offence but I know what I am. I bet those deep scratches I had have already started healing, that's not human. I'm not human, not any more. I'm something else entirely." She replied, gazing deep into his eyes.

"You are human. Super human maybe. But still human, you're not a freak, got it?" Dean said, as his hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek. He tenderly stroked his rough fingers against her soft, bloodied skin, carefully tracing the deep scratches left by the Alpha.

"Dean's right. Don't ever think you're a freak. You're brilliant, look what you did, you killed an Alpha, that's pretty good going I'd say." Sam said smiling.

"Thanks guys, for everything. I don't know what I would have done if you two hadn't been at Bobby's when I turned up before. You saved me, both of you." Jaime smiled back, placing her hand on Dean's. She turned away to look at Sam who was now standing beside her and Dean.

"Your welcome. Anyway you should do as you're told and go get washed up. After all you are still covered in blood." Sam smirked.

"I know, I know. I'm going now, OK boss?" She weakly grinned, throwing her arms around Sam, pulling him into a big hug.

Breaking from their hug she smiled at Sam,before turning to Dean and smiling at him also. Turning away she headed towards the bathroom.

Dean sat back down on the bed, laying back he placed his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey you OK?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yeah I'm good Sammy. It's been a hectic day hasn't it? Man my necks killing me, does it still look red?" He asked, turning his head to look at his brother.

"Yeah, very red. You're going to have an angry looking bruise tomorrow. Hey Dean do you mind if I ask you something?" Sam said looking towards the ground, and then back up to his brother.

"Sure, what's up?" Dean replied slightly puzzled.

"Do you love her? Jaime I mean, do you love her?" Sam asked quietly, so Jaime couldn't hear their conversation.

Dean sat up looking at his brother, then towards the bathroom. He nodded his head gently.

"Have you told her?" Sam continued asking.

"No. Course not Sammy. I can't let her know. You know what happens to the people we care about. I can't put her in that kind of danger, it wouldn't be fair on her." Dean replied in almost a whisper.

"Dean, come on man, It's not like she's any woman, she's like wonder woman or something. She killed an Alpha remember? I'm sure she can handle anything thrown at her. You should tell her." Sam finished.

"I probably will in my own time. Just not yet." Dean replied, lying back down on the bed.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Jaime carefully wiped the blood away with a soft flannel. The scratches had almost healed, all that was left was a few red marks on her face and arm. She could hear every word of Sam and Dean's conversation, even though they were whispering. She could understand why Dean couldn't say he loved her, he wanted to protect her. She had to do the same for him. Even though she just wanted to burst back into the room and declare her love to Dean she knew that she couldn't. She knew she had to protect him.

She finished drying herself and made a big sigh, before heading out of the bathroom, towards the motel room's door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean and Sam asked together.

"Back to my room, I'm knackered." She replied looking towards them.

"No you ain't. You think after losing you earlier today that I will let you go anywhere on your own, you've got another thing coming sweetheart." Dean said in a stern tone. "And no buts. Come on you can share my bed."

Jaime's eyes shot to Sam and then back to Dean.

"It's alright, Sammy won't mind." Dean said.

"Yeah don't mind me." Sam smiled before turning his back to the couple and lying down.

Dean climbed off the bed, pulling back the covers and gesturing to Jaime to get in.

Jaime smiled weakly before gently kissing him on the cheek, then she pulled her jeans and top off.

Dean handed her one of his t-shirts as he pulled off his own jeans, leaving his t-shirt and boxers on.

Jaime unsnapped her bra and pulled on Dean's t-shirt as he climbed into bed.

"You look better in that then I do," he whispered, "Hey I noticed you didn't shout at me when I called you sweetheart, I thought it pissed you off."

Smiling, she climbed into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms gently around her, as she rested her head on Dean's muscular chest.

"I guess, it's kind of grown on me." She replied, tenderly stroking her fingers over his chest, breathing in his manly scent and feeling the warmth of his body surrounding her.

Dean laughed quietly. He pulled her closer to him, running his fingers through her long hair.

"Guess I'll just have to find another way to annoy you. After breakfast tomorrow we will head back to Bobby's. He'll be happy to know you're safe." He whispered.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, whilst he stroked her arm with his free hand. He sighed, he loved having her so close.

"Sounds like a plan. Heading back to Bobby's that is, not annoying me. Besides you wouldn't dare annoy me, you know I'll kick your ass." She grinned.

"I'd like to see you try sweetheart." He replied kissing her head gently.

Snuggling into his muscular chest she sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep, whilst Dean held her in his strong arms all night, too afraid to let her go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Jaime! It's so good to see you." Bobby cried, throwing his arms around her, just as she climbed out of the roadrunner. "I've been worried sick about you. Why didn't either of you knuckle heads call me? Huh?" Bobby asked Sam and Dean sternly.

"It's alright Bobby. She's clearly OK, more then OK as a matter of fact." Dean replied with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Bobby asked puzzled.

"We'll tell you about it. Although I think we better sit down and have a coffee, before we start, if that's alright Uncle Bobby?" Jaime suggested politely, gesturing towards the house.

The four of them headed into Bobby's house and into the kitchen, without saying a word.

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me Jaime defeated the Alpha by herself? And none of you got seriously hurt? I'm surprised by that." Bobby said once Sam and Dean had finished describing everything that had happened.<p>

"Well nothing more then a few cuts and bruises. Admittedly we shouldn't even be alive, let alone escape with hardly any injuries. So we're just as surprised as you and we were there." Dean replied, glancing over to Jaime who was standing in the corner, quietly sipping her coffee.

"And what about this healing thingy? You can heal quickly? I must admit that is the weirdest part about all of this to tell the truth. I suppose at least I could stop worrying about you so much." Bobby smiled, looking over to Jaime.

"Yeah perhaps you could," she smiled, "It will come in handy with the hunting, you know being able to heal quickly." She finished, smiling slightly at her uncle.

"What do you mean hunting? You're not going on any more hunts." Bobby said confused, standing up.

"Huh? Yeah I am. I told you I wanted to be a hunter, and you said I could before, so what's different now?" Jaime exclaimed, placing her mug in the sink.

"Nothings changed. I didn't want you hunting in the first place. The only reason I agreed to this one was because it was personal to you and Sam and Dean went with you, that's all." He proclaimed looking directly into her eyes.

"What? So you think I need babysitters now, is that it? If I remember rightly it was me that saved their asses, not the other way round." She sternly protested.

"No, I'm not saying you need babysitters, because you will not be hunting any more. Don't you realise you are the only family I have left. I'm not letting you put your life in danger because you feel like you need a cheap thrill." He exclaimed raising his voice.

"Cheap thrill? Ha! And what do you get out of it, Huh? Listen I'm not doing this for shits and giggles. I've made up my mind, this is what I want to do, and to be honest there's nothing you can do about it!" She shouted before storming out of the house, heading towards the workshop.

"Jaime! Jaime" Bobby shouted after her. "She's just a kid, she doesn't fully understand what she's thinking. All of this could just be a one off, a fluke. I just don't know what to do with her." He continued, as he poured himself another mug of coffee.

"She's pretty headstrong, when she wants to be. I think you should give her some time to cool off, she'll come to her senses soon." Sam said with a smile.

"To her senses? Listen to the two of you. Have you heard yourselves talk lately? Not only can she rapidly heal, but she kicked an Alpha's butt, with her bare hands as well. You really think she's gonna stop hunting because you say so. I don't think so. She could kick any of those freaks asses that we hunt, probably better then any of us could. If she is serious about this, then I suggest you let her, otherwise she'll do it anyway." Dean said looking towards Sam and Bobby with and angered expression.

"She is my niece. I will decide what she can and cannot do, not you, got it?" Bobby shouted in reply.

"Fine!" Dean replied, walking out of the kitchen.

He didn't understand why Bobby was being so protective, even after he was told what Jaime could do.

Heading out of the house, he walked over to the workshop, before gently knocking on the door. Popping his head round the door, he saw Jaime sat on a stack of tyres with her head in her hands. She looked up when he entered the workshop.

"Alright if I join you? I think I might be in the doghouse with your uncle. Thought I might hide out here for a bit with you. If that's OK?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure. I heard everything. Thanks for trying to stick up for me, it was really sweet of you." She replied, smiling slightly.

"Wait. You heard everything? Damn your hearings good. So can you hear most things?" He asked.

"From the sound of your heartbeat to the smallest whisper. It doesn't shut off." She replied, looking into his eyes as he came closer to her.

"Whispers huh? So the other night after the fight, you wouldn't of been eavesdropping on me and Sam whilst you were in the bathroom, would you? He asked with slight concern in his voice.

"No, I wasn't listening. Why, have you got something to tell me?" She answered, knowing full well that she was lying.

"No, nothing much. We were just talking about hunter's stuff, you know what I mean." He quickly answered, feeling slightly relieved. "Listen, I'm sure Bobby will come round to your way of thinking eventually. He just needs time that's all." He continued.

"No he won't, he's stubborn. Once he's made his mind up, that's it, no changing it. No matter how logical you're point of view is. My dad was exactly the same." She replied, as Dean crouched down in front of her, placing his hands on her knees.

"Oh so that's where you get it from." He smirked, as she punched his arm.

"Ow! Only kidding. Any way it's getting late, maybe you should her some sleep, you can shout and bawl at your uncle tomorrow. OK?" Dean replied, standing up and rubbing his arm.

"Yeah you're probably right. However I'm going to stay out here for a bit, probably go for a walk and get some air to cool myself down, if that's alright?" She answered getting up and heading towards the door.

"That's fine. Would you like to stay with me in my room tonight. I promise I won't bite, well unless you want me to." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Not tonight, my uncle's already pissed, I don't want to anger him more by finding out about us. I'll stay in my own room tonight." She said, looking into his green eyes.

"So there's an us is there? Thought you didn't like me. I thought I was a cocky son of a bitch." He smirked again.

"Well you are, there's no denying that, but I guess after every thing that has happened I guess I kinda like you, even if you are a pain in the ass." She replied, brushing her nose softly against his.

"Only like? The Alpha said differently or don't you remember?" He kissed her nose gently.

"Yes I remember. And I also remember you telling me monsters lie. That thing was just trying to mess with our heads." She lied.

"Oh OK. Any way I'm going to head in alright? If you do change your mind, you know where I'll be." He stepped back away from her, a bit upset by her response. He quickly smiled at her and headed across the salvage yard, back towards the house. He had hoped that maybe the Alpha wasn't lying and that Jaime did love him, but it seemed he was wrong. He let out a big sigh. Whether she did have feelings for him or not it didn't change the fact that he felt like he was falling more in love with her with each day that passed.

As Jaime watched Dean leave, she thought to herself how much she did really love him. However she knew she couldn't let him know, it would only make what she was about to do more complicated if he knew how she felt about him.

She wanted to be a hunter, she needed it, but she knew that her uncle would never let her. The only solution she could think of was to leave. At least Dean would be safe if he didn't have to worry about her and she him, they would be able to concentrate and get the job done. Because of her he nearly died, she didn't want to put anyone's life at risk because of her, not Dean's, not Sam's and not Bobby's. The last thing Jaime wanted to do was to hurt the people she loved, but leaving would be the only way she could do what she needed and keep them safe.

That was it, she had made her decision. No turning back now, she could only hope that they would eventually forgive her.

Looking around the workshop she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the table in the corner and began quickly writing a letter.

_By the time you read this I will be long gone._

_I'm sorry if I have hurt you by making _

_this decision. However please understand that _

_this is my decision to make. I love you more_

_then you could ever realise and I always will, I just_

_wish that I had the guts to tell you to your face. I'm_

_doing this to keep you safe, I know you don't want_

_me to do this, but I need to. All of this happened to me_

_for a reason and I cannot ignore it no matter how _

_much it hurts me to know I might not see you again._

_Please do not look for me and I hope after time you_

_can find it in your heart to forgive me_

_Love always _

_Jaime_

_x_

She folded the letter in half and was about to write Dean's name on it, but decided against it, instead she just left it blank. Holding the letter tightly she headed back towards the house.

Entering the house, she quietly walked into the kitchen and placed the letter on the table, where she knew it would be found. Grabbing her bag from the hall she sneaked out of the house and headed towards her roadrunner.

She quietly opened the trunk and carefully placed her bag in it, trying to make as little noise as possible. Closing it gently, she opened the drivers door and lifted the handbrake.

She gently pushed the car quickly down to the front of the salvage yard and out onto the road. She rushed to the drivers side and climbed in.

Placing the keys in the ignition, the engine rumbled to life. Taking one last look behind her at the house, tears began to stream down her face. She could feel her heart breaking as she turned back towards the road, not knowing if she would ever see the ones she loved again, she quickly drove off into the cold, dark night.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, finally finished my first story. I hope you liked it, already planning a sequel. Please review as I would love to know what you think, and if you have any ideas for my sequel I would be more then happy to hear them.<strong>

**Please, please, please review. Thank you**


End file.
